


Spirit riding free: The big race

by Berto19



Category: Spirit riding free
Genre: Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Mia Davis had only just reached Miradero when she runs into Harlan Grayson who challenges her to a race on horseback around the town. Letting her anger get the better of her she accepts only to realize that if she loses she'll lose her horse, Thunder forever. She has a week to prepare but will that be enough time?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

With a groan I pushed myself up from the dirt by my elbows, dust settling as my horse Thunder lowered his jet black head towards me pushing my long black hair away from my face. "Yeah I'm okay but next time warn me when you're going to stop that fast." I sighed as I climbed to my feet only to hear a chuckle and I whirled around to find a man standing near the fence grinning at me as I dusted myself off.

"Don't know why you even have a horse, Missy if you ride like that." He laughed until I stormed over him and he blinked when I came to halt a foot from where he was standing narrowing my eyes inches from his face.

"The name's Miss Mia Davis and for your information I could ride circles around you." I snapped at him and he raised an eyebrow, watching with a smirk as Thunder snorted. "Welllll...maybe not circles." I added though judging by the grin he had I'd already said too much.

"The name's Grayson, Mr Grayson to you. How much do you wanna bet on beating me?" He asked me and I groaned, trying to think of a response. "Judging from your clothes you don't look like you have a penny to your name." He added which caused me to look down at my dusty brown pants with a frown, noting that I'd ripped the hem when I'd slipped off Thunder.

"Like I care what you think." I grumbled back, climbing onto Thunder's back and as he trotted past the arrogant man he stepped up beside Thunder who paused giving the man a snort. "Do you mind moving or do you want Thunder to stomp you into the dust?"

"That's a fine looking stallion you have there. Never seen one like that before. How about this? Instead of giving me your money, what little you have anyway, how about when I beat you you give me that horse." He suggested and my blue eyes widened my horse giving him the same blank stare. "Then it's a deal."

"Oh no. There's no way I'm giving you Thunder. Not for all of the money in the world." I finally managed to growl and he just crossed his arms staring at me.

"Oh so now you're too scared to race me?" Mr Grayson laughed and I growled at him, gritting my teeth while Thunder wondered if he should stomp the arrogant man into the dirt. "Don't worry I'll give you one of my horses if I somehow lose. Heck I'll even give you a whole week to practice though it won't do you any good."

"All right already. I will race you but in a week." I finally replied, leaning over enough to shake his hand and he grinned at me giving my hand a shake before he smirked at me. As soon as he walked away I groaned rubbing at the bridge of my nose as Thunder rolled his eyes at me fixing me with two grey eyes until I sighed. "Don't worry, Thunder. I promise that by the end of the week he'll wish he'd never even made a bet with me."

Though that soon changed when I heard a horse whinny and when Thunder turned his head I looked over at a mustang who stared at me. "That wasn't a smart move." His rider told me and I sighed as Thunder started to walk towards the hotel until the mustang's rider shook her head and I rolled my eyes gently tugging on Thunder's reins.

"Why not? I'm Mia Davis by the way." I asked her and she hopped off her horse's back, patting his nose before she turned her attention to me. "Other than being a jerk I don't see what the problem is."

"That was Mr Grayson and he's a colossal jerk. Believe me I've had more than a few run ins with him. I'm Lucky by the way." She said and I just shrugged, sliding down from Thunder's back only to catch my foot in one of his stirrups and when I landed hard on my backside Lucky tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah so I'm not great but I can beat that jerk any day." I protested and Thunder rolled his eyes at me waiting until I climbed to my feet before he nudged me. "I didn't mean to make a bet with him but he made me so angry I just..." I trailed off when Thunder snorted at me looking at Lucky and her mustang who snorted at me.

"Bet your own horse?" Lucky answered and I just nodded the reality hitting home that I'd just bet and risked losing my best friend to a man I'd only just met. "Why did you do that? I wouldn't let anyone try and take Spirit from me."

"I don't know okay!" I snapped standing beside Thunder who nuzzled me my anger at being tricked so easily plain on my face. "He insulted my clothing and my riding and I just let my temper get the best of me. Wouldn't be the first time too." I finally muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So how good are you at riding?" Lucky asked and after a pause I shrugged. "Since I saw you fall twice I'm guessing you're still getting used to riding?"

"Truthfully I am. I've only had Thunder since my twenty-first birthday a month ago. I moved to Miradero less than a day ago and I've already learned that some people are jerks no matter where they come from." I explained as I followed Lucky and Spirit through the town. "I used to live in the city but I wanted to get out and explore the world. My parents weren't exactly thrilled so I promised I'd come back after a week if I couldn't make it on my own."

"Don't worry about it. I can teach you how to ride if you want." Lucky suggested and I nodded secretly hoping that I'd be more than capable of beating Grayson in a race after a week of practice. Little did I realize it wouldn't be quite so easy to master riding in a week...


	2. Chapter 2

With a thump I fell on the dirt underneath Thunder's hooves and he whinnied at me as I sat. Brushing the dirt from my legs I stumbled to my feet my backside aching and near the fence Pru and Abigail snorted with laughter until Lucky stared at them.

"That was a good try, Mia." Lucky told me and I just turned my head staring at her until she cleared her throat. "Maybe we should take a break."

"It wasn't a good try. I've been trying to ride like you and Spirit for a day now and it's not working. At this rate I might as well give Thunder to Grayson." I muttered and he lowered his head nudging my back and I sighed, rubbing his nose. "I don't mean it, Thunder. Maybe we can get the next train out of here."

"You can't do that, Mia. You said your parents won't let you leave the city if you run back home." Abigail reminded me and I closed my eyes pressing my face to Thunder's forehead. Noticing the way Pru and Lucky were glaring at her she coughed. "You could live in the forest and hide from Grayson. No...wait we tried that with Lucky and it didn't work."

"What Abigail's trying to say is that we can try again after we take a break." Pru suggested but I just shook my head, pulling myself up onto Thunder's back.

"Thanks anyway but I'm just going to go for a ride and then head back to the hotel." I answered, Thunder breaking into a trot as I held onto his reins. We headed into the forest just outside the town and once he reached a hill Thunder slowed, hearing me sighing.

"I know I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me, again but Grayson just made me so mad. But it wasn't right to make a deal with him especially where you're concerned, Thunder. You're the best thing that's happened to me since my birthday." I apologized and he whinnied, pawing at the ground after I climbed down onto the grass below.

As I looked over the hill I felt a little better staring at the herd of wild horses as they grazed a short distance away. "Never seen wild horses before. Wonder if they're part of Spirit's herd?" I said my attention fixed on them for so long I didn't notice someone walking close by until I heard a laugh and I jumped, turning around to find a familiar face sitting atop a dark gray horse.

When he sniggered I snorted at him watching with my eyes narrowed as he climbed from his horse's back though his smirk faded the second Thunder put himself between me and Grayson, stomping his hooves close to Grayson's boots.

Grayson's eyes widened and he quickly stepped back out of range bringing a small smile to my lips at how close Thunder had come to stomping his feet flat. Recovering Grayson gave me a cold smile. "I thought you'd be practicing for the big race not looking at wild horses." Grayson smirked looking past my shoulder at the herd grazing. Once he looked back at me he chuckled. "Though when you lose I suppose I could sell you a new horse...for the right price." He added and I stepped forward tilting my head back slightly to glare at him.

"I already have a horse but thanks for the offer." I told him through gritted teeth and he just shrugged strolling back to his horse. After he climbed onto the saddle his horse, Xerxes turned back to find me standing beside Thunder.

"Not for much longer I'd wager, Mia. Now you'd best be getting home before it gets dark. Wouldn't want you getting lost and losing my horse." Grayson answered and I bit back a curse as he rode away laughing.

"There's no way that I'm letting anyone take you, Thunder especially not that...that..." I trailed off unable to think of a word good enough to describe Grayson until I heard three female voices and I shook my head as Pru, Abigail and Lucky rode up the hill towards me. "Let me guess. You heard all that?" I asked grimacing when I received nods from both the girls and their horses.

"I would have let Thunder stomp him flat." Lucky told me and I managed a weak laugh until I remembered I had less than a week to be good enough to beat Grayson and that brought a grimace to my lips. "Look you still have six days to train. You'll get better trust me."

"Yeah but good enough to beat Grayson in a race?" Pru answered and I shook my head, knowing in my heart that years of riding experience couldn't be taught in a week. "I shouldn't have said that." She admitted as we rode back towards town but I just shrugged knowing the truth.

"No you're right. I can't learn everything I need to know in a week. It takes years to be an experienced rider. Plus I should never have bet Thunder in the first place. It's my own fault." I told them later after they offered to keep Thunder in the barn alongside their own horses. Sitting on a hay bale I rested my head in my hands thinking.

"You only need to beat Grayson and how hard could that be? Thunder just needs to ran faster than his horse." Abigail told me and I chewed my lip not really listening.

"I managed to beat him with Spirit so you can too." Lucky offered as I stared at Thunder who whinnied at the other horses. "Though it took a lot of effort."

"I get it. I'll just have to spend the next six days training as much as we can." I replied, already feeling a little better about our chances. Though the very next morning as I headed to the barn to pick up Thunder, now dressed in a white shirt and black pants I heard hooves approaching and I jumped back as Xerxes shot past me Grayson laughing at how close I'd come to being knocked over.

Shaking my head I brushed the dust from my pants as I hurried towards the barn determined to beat Grayson in a week's time though when I pushed open the doors I frowned finding only Thunder in his makeshift stall. Noticing me he grinned pushing over the stall's door before he headed over to me and I laughed as he pushed at my back with his snout.

"I'm happy to see you too. Wanna go for a ride?" I asked him and he whinnied, waiting patiently as I grabbed my riding gear. We left the stable and Thunder broke into a trot heading towards the forest a short ride away. After a few minutes I looked down at Thunder and he slowed until I grinned at him, lightly tapping my feet against his side. "You can run you know and I promise I won't fall off this time." I told him and he snorted immediately breaking into a canter and I gripped the reins finally relaxing as he carried me into the forest.

As Thunder raced along the grass I laughed finally enjoying the freedom I had while I was in Miradero. We spent hours out there and after Thunder stopped at a stream to drink I climbed down from his back looking around at the trees and the blue sky above us.

"It's good to just get out and spend the day together. Too bad we don't get to enjoy our freedom back home." I said to Thunder, laughing when he jumped into the stream splashing me with water. "Oh it's on now!" I laughed as I jumped into the water and Thunder snorted now totally drenched.

We played together until we were soaked and as I sat on the grass Thunder shook himself, lying beside me into the warm sunshine. "Yeah it is really nice spending time together. I hope we can stay here even after the week's up." I sighed, leaning against Thunder and he nodded.

"Now isn't that sweet? But you won't be so cheerful when you lose to me." Grayson commented and I groaned rubbing the bridge of my nose as he walked into view.

"Are you following me or something because if you are that's really weird." I complained as Thunder glared at Xerxes who just rolled his eyes. "Now can you move? I was enjoying that sunshine until you blocked it." I added but he didn't move and I snorted, pushing myself to my feet before I crossed my arms.

"For your information, Mia I'm on my way back to my ranch. Some of us need to earn a living." Grayson replied not moving until I pushed past him. "Besides I just came by to see how your practice was going." He added as Thunder nodded towards Grayson and then the stream and I grinned giving my horse a quick nod. Noting the smile Grayson frowned at me focusing on me instead of Thunder who carefully walked towards us darting forward once Grayson finally noticed him.

Thunder reared up so suddenly that Grayson stumbled back losing his balance and with a yell he fall directly into the water behind us. When he ended up falling on his backside drenching al four of us I couldn't help laughing as he glared at me then Thunder my horse whinnying water dripping off his hat. "That's for following me. Besides I'm going to beat you in that race just you wait and see, Mr Grayson." I laughed, climbing onto Thunder's back and as we raced away Grayson glared at our backs.

"Oh you'll pay for that, Mia. Count on it." He growled as he climbed to his feet, pulling off his hat before he dumped the water out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was so much fun, Thunder. Especially when Grayson ended up falling into the stream." I laughed as we raced back into the town slowing when we neared the barn and I smiled once I saw my new friends walking into the barn. "There they are. I wonder why they left without us?" I said as Thunder cantered towards them only slowing when we reached the door.

As soon as I slid down I led Thunder towards the barn and he pushed the door open to reveal Lucky, Pru and Abigail who were whispering something and I blinked, curious as I slowly approached them. I had just managed to sneak up when Thunder whinnnied and I sighed, staring at him with a slight frown and he just neighed.

"Sorry but I was trying to be quiet." I apologized as everyone turned around to stare at me and Thunder even their horses. Giving Thunder a glare didn't work and he just grinned at me showing his top row of teeth. "So where were you today?" I asked the PALS and Lucy fixed me with a slightly confused look.

"At school until 2pm of course." Lucky explained and I let out a breath a slight smile on my lips when I remembered what had happened earlier that day. "Did something happen?"

"Well something happened to Grayson if that's what you're asking." I replied with a slightly bigger grin and after I set myself down on a haybale I told them my story from when I went or a ride with Thunder to Grayson interrupting our day. After I told them how Thunder scared Grayson into the stream they burst out laughing and even our horses neighed probably finding the whole thing funny.

"Wonder how silly he looked sitting on my butt in that stream?" Lucky laughed and I giggled along with them thinking about the moment in my mind. Though my smile soon faded when I remembered I still had less than a week to be good enough at riding to beat Grayson in a race.

"Don't worry, Mia. We'll help you when we're not at school." Lucky promised and I nodded hoping that Grayson wouldn't show up until the race so I could concentrate on practicing. As we rode through Miradero the PALS showed me the racetrack where they ran the Tarrell Circuit and I grinned as Thunder pawed the dirt. "I think Thunder wants to race. How about you race us?" Lucky suggested and I nodded, Thunder standing at the beginning of the track.

"Sounds good to me. I need the practice." I answered ignoring the grins from Pru and Abigail. Thunder pawed at the ground giving me a grin and I nodded. Standing beside us Spirit whinnied and I shifted closer to Thunder's mane.

"On your marks, get set....go!" Pru called out and Spirit took off running leaving us behind and I snorted as Thunder raced after him. I kept a firm grip on his saddle a little worried at how fast he was traveling though after a few seconds I began to enjoy the ride and I lightly tapped his flank.

"We can beat them." I suggested and Thunder whinnied as he sped up and I gripped his mane keeping my focus on the path ahead and not how fast he was traveling or how far it was to the ground. As we raced along I heard hooves and at first I started to think that Spirit had doubled back which made me a little confused. Until I saw a dark grey horse racing past us and I groaned as Grayson sped past laughing at how quickly he outpaced us.

"Told you I'd get you back, Missy! See you in a few days!" He shouted and I rolled my eyes even Thunder snorted at him moving quick enough to catch up with Xerxes. Shaking his head we raced side by side though after a few more minutes the trail opened up and we started to head into the canyon, rocks now in our path. Thunder managed to run around them but it slowed us down and Xerxes shot past Grayson waving at me before they left our view and I sighed as Thunder slowed to a trot.

"If we can't even beat him when we're only practicing how are we going to beat him in a real race?" I whispered my heart sinking when I realized that Grayson would be taking Thunder in a few days from me. "I'm sorry, boy. This is all my fault." I apologized climbing from his back and he snorted, nuzzling my head when I started to sniffle.

"We win!" Lucky called out as Spirit pulled up at the finish line and her friends cheered. After Spirit turned his head looking back at the track he snorted. "They couldn't be that far behind."

"Maybe we should go and look for her." Abigail suggested and as they rode along the track I led Thunder away unable to believe that I would lose him in a few days. As soon as we reached the stream I sat on the grass and Thunder sat beside me resting his head in my lap.

"I'm so sorry, boy. I can't even keep up with Xerxes or Spirit." I whispered. "This is hopeless." I muttered stroking his head and he neighed.

"It's not hopeless." Lucky said and I looked up as the PALS walked over leading their horses. "You only tried the track once and it might take the rest of the week but you'll beat Grayson. I know you will."

"You didn't see him did you?" I answered and she blinked as I looked back at Thunder. "He showed up just after you and Spirit rushed ahead, taunting me as he and Xerxes raced past us. "He's right when he said I'll never beat him."

"He's just trying to psych you out and it's working. I never rode a horse before and now look how good a team Spirit and I are?" Lucky pointed out and Spirit neighed pawing the ground underneath his hooves. After wiping at my eyes I nodded knowing they were right.

"You're right. I can't just give up now. I'm going to try again and if I see Grayson I'll just ignore him." I promised and after another race with Spirit and Lucky we took a break.

"See you're getting better. You didn't fall off this time and you kept up for a while. You still have a few more days before the race." Lucky told me and I nodded actually feeling better as Thunder drank at the stream.

As the days passed I woke early each day, grabbing a quick breakfast before I met the PALS at the barn when they weren't at school. When they couldn't meet me Thunder and I raced the track on our own, keeping an eye out for Grayson but he hadn't made another appearance and I let out a breath as Thunder reached the end of the track. Once he pulled up I grinned patting his head and he snorted. "Okay that was a great effort. We're getting better aren't we, boy?" I told him and he nodded lifting his head before I saw him narrowing his eyes.

"So you still think you have what it takes to beat me, Missy?" Grayson taunted climbing down from Xerxes's back and I rolled my eyes climbing down from Thunder's back before I leaned against him, my arms crossed as Grayson chuckled.

"As a matter of fact I do, Grayson. We've been practicing and we can almost keep up with Spirit and Lucky." I pointed out Grayson still chuckling when I stormed over, poking him in the chest. "Don't you laugh. I know Lucky and Spirit beat you in the Tarrell Circuit." I added and he paused giving me a long stare.

"So what? That was in the past and anyway it's you against me. There's no way you're gonna to beat me." Grayson answered with a smirk on his face and at my side Thunder glared at him lightly tapping his hooves on the ground. "Now I'd best be getting the stall ready for your horse. See you soon." He laughed as he rode past me not even looking back when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know I shouldn't let him get to me. He's just a jerk and he'll never change. Up for another practice run around the track?" I asked Thunder and he nudged my back when I climbed up onto his saddle. "Thought so. Come on, boy."

Later on that night as I led Thunder back to his stall a smile on my face at how quickly Thunder had raced the track this time. "You're really fast. Wonder why I never noticed it before." I told Thunder once I got him settled and he grinned at me, nudging my forehead with his head. "I'll see you in the morning, Thunder. Be good okay?"

After I walked out of the barn I let out a breath wondering if his speed would be enough to beat Grayson tomorrow. "I can't keep doubting Thunder and myself. We can do this because I won't let Grayson take Thunder away from me." I whispered to myself, heading back to the hotel.

Despite my earlier confidence I couldn't sleep very well that night a nightmare about Grayson taking Thunder away from me keeping me up for most of the night. I got dressed before the sun had even rose for the day and as I paced my room my thoughts on Thunder and the nightmare.

I can't just walk away. I need to beat Grayson if I want to keep Thunder. I can do this.

Waiting at the track Lucky looked at Pru and Abigail who sat beside her on the stand. "I hope she turns up. Who knows what Grayson will do if she tries to run away with Thunder." Pru commented and Lucky sighed looking at Spirit who snorted, their eyes moving back to the racetrack.

"We're late! This is my fault." I complained as Thunder rushed towards the racetrack slowing once we saw the stands and our friends waving at us. "There they are." I sighed as Thunder skidded to a halt and after a few seconds I saw Xerxes walked up to us, Grayson with a smirk aimed at me.

"Ready to lose, Missy?" Grayson asked and I snorted at him walking up to the start of the track. "I thought you'd get cold feet." He added and I just rolled my eyes at him patting Thunder's head before I leaned down whispering something into his ear. "Saying goodbye to your stallion? Good idea 'cause he's mine as soon as the race ends."

"Ready, set....go!" Lucky yelled and Thunder took off running leaving Xerxes behind and after staring at our backs Grayson urged his horse to race after us. It didn't take him too long to catch with Thunder and I and I grinned, urging Thunder on as we raced neck and neck. We'd nearly made it out of the forest when I saw a tree lying directly in our path Thunder getting ready to jump it when I remembered that there was a bend in the track right very close to a ravine and I leaned down towards Thunder's ears.

"We need to warn to warn them. As much as I don't like Grayson I also don't want him or Xerxes getting hurt." I told him and Thunder nodded running as fast as we could until we managed to get ahead of him and Grayson stared as we shot into Xerxes path. "Stop! There's a tree ahead and it's right on the bend in the track!" I called out but Grayson just glared at me urging Xerxes to keep running and I froze unsure how to stop him.

"He'll just get hurt if he keeps going that fast. We need to slow them down now." I told Thunder who reared up as soon as Xerxes pulled ahead of us and Xerxes neighed, digging his hooves in. But he was going too fast to stop in time and our horses collided, sending all four of us tumbling over the branch and directly into the ravine. As I slipped down my right hand caught on something and I cried out from the sudden stinging pain before my head struck the bottom, making me see stars before everything faded into darkness.

*******************************************************

"Wake up, Missy!" Grayson's voice brought me back and I cracked open my eyes to find he standing over me. After a few seconds of staring at him he snorted waiting until I sat before he narrowed his eyes at me. "What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to stop you getting hurt." I shot back wincing as my right hand started to ache and when I lifted it up I noticed it was covered it blood.

"That's your own fault, Missy. Now we're stuck here because of that storm." Grayson grumbled and I blinked at him tilting my head to one side until he pointed towards the sky and I finally noticed the dark clouds. "If you finished staring we need to find shelter before that storm hits." He added as he straightened and when he started to walk towards Xerxes I noticed the bruise on the back of his neck.

"Thunder?" I called out and he neighed, moving to my side before he gently pushed me to my feet where I wobbled. After I quickly bound my hand with my handkerchief I pulled myself onto his saddle and he started to walk past Xerxes who followed us until Grayson urged him to speed up and he moved past us leaving as with a view of Grayson's back.

We walked for a while until Grayson spotted a grove of trees and without waiting for me Xerxes rushed towards them just as the first few raindrops started to fall and Thunder hurried after him, barely making it before the downpour. Once we were undercover I sighed, climbing down from Thunder's back before I removed his saddle. Setting it down he stretched, sitting beside me when I found a dry spot as far away from Grayson as I could get. Grayson didn't even notice too busy grumbling to himself as he released Xerxes' saddle, rummaging around in the saddlebag.

After some careful searching with my left hand I found the apple I'd remembered to bring though once I realized I didn't have anything else I sighed. Thunder blinked as I held it out to him and after he looked at me I gave him a weak smile. "You have it, boy. You earned it." I whispered and after a pause he took the apple in his teeth munching away.

Ignoring my growling stomach I leaned against Thunder's flank, resting my head on his side as he finished the apple. I was just closing my eyes when I felt something touch my shoulder and I jerked up finding Grayson standing over me. "You should do something about that hand." He said pointing to my right hand and I just shrugged, resting it on my lap. "None of my business if you pass out from blood loss." He muttered walking back to Xerxes before I had a chance to answer. Shaking my head I lay down beside Thunder and he snorted at Grayson, resting his head against mine.

"I'll be alright, Thunder. We'll leave as soon as the rain lets up." I muttered as I closed my eyes not knowing that I was being watched by two sets of eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

As the rain pelted down I leaned against Thunder, wincing at the pain in my right hand. I'd managed to wrap my handkerchief around the wound caused by the fall into the ravine but I sighed when I noticed that despite my efforts the bleeding hadn't stopped. Only enough not to leave a trail and seeing me wincing Thunder nuzzled my head. "I'll be okay just need to wait out all this rain." I told him, gasping as I bumped my hand on the dirt floor.

"This is all your fault, Mia. If you hadn't distracted me we wouldn't be stuck here until this rain clears." Grayson muttered and I rolled my eyes too focused on pulling the handkerchief tighter which made the pain even worse and I swallowed, pressing my head against Thunder's forehead until the dizziness passed.

"Oh shut up, Grayson. You were so focused on winning and taking my horse that you didn't see that tree branch around that bend in the path did you?" I countered and when he just snorted at me I continued. "I knew it. Xerxes could have really hurt himself but luckily Thunder stopped him from tripping on it."

"Your darn horse got in our way and tripped Xerxes. If that wasn't bad enough it sent us over into that ravine." Grayson complained and I shook my head standing on two wobbly feet before I stumbled over to him poking him directly in his shirt.

"Hey that was an accident and anyway I was the one who ended up getting hurt not you. My hand really hurts and all you got was a bruise." I shot back turning my back on Grayson who just blinked at me. I walked back to Thunder only to stumble and he neighed, pushing at my back in an effort to get me to sit. "Good idea, boy. I'm feeling kind of woozy right now. Must be the blood loss." I muttered as I quickly sat beside my horse and he neighed lowering his head so I could rest my head on his head. "Relax, boy I'll be fine after a rest."

"Not if your wound keeps bleeding like that." Grayson commented but I ignored him too busy fighting to keep from passing out as the pain grew worse. "Hey, Missy you even listening to me?" He growled stomping over to me and I winced as he grabbed my shoulder picking my right arm.

"For once in your life shut up!" I shouted over the thunder and Grayson stared at me when I turned fully around ignoring the throbbing in my hand to glare at him. "It was your stupid idea to race our horses and maybe I did cause us to fall down that ravine. But I was the one to ended up cutting my hand open on that rock. It really hurts and my head aches and your shouting isn't helping!" I snapped at him, pulling free of his grip before I turned my head away.

After an awkward pause Grayson just shook his head stomping back to Xerxes who rolled his eyes at his owner. "As soon as this storm passes over I'm leaving and you can find your own way back." Grayson grumbled but I just ignored him lying on the ground next to Thunder who resting his head against my back.

"Fine with me." I muttered, closing my eyes and despite the thunder I soon fell asleep beside Thunder who kept an eye on Grayson for most of the night. The storm passed a few hours later and after the sun came up the next morning I woke to find that Grayson had already saddled Xerxes. Once he saw I was awake he smirked at me climbing onto his horse's back.

"Since you stopped the race we're going to race tomorrow morning." Grayson told me leading his horse past Thunder who helped me stand. "'Course you can barely stand so maybe you should just hand over Thunder now and save yourself the trouble." He added as I struggled to climb onto Thunder's saddle until Thunder knelt, pushing me up as soon as I swung one leg over.

"I won't lose to you, Grayson." I told him, rubbing at my eyes when they blurred and he smirked at me Xerxes snorted at Thunder as he walked past us. We walked out from under the trees and as Thunder carefully made his way back towards town I stared straight ahead wondering if my hand would ever stop bleeding. Thunder took his time and after looking back several times to find us getting further and further behind Grayson growled, turning his horse back and I blinked when Xerxes walked beside us.

"At this rate we'll be back by Christmas." Grayson snarled at me and I lifted my eyes giving him a blank stare. Seeing that Grayson grit his teeth. "Just as useless as your darn horse. Get moving!" He shouted and Thunder jumped out of his reach when Grayson tried to slap his flank. Thunder didn't speed up too worried about his rider but the sudden movement caused me to slip from the saddle and I fell onto the dirt causing Grayson to start laughing at my clumsiness. "Can't even stay in the saddle can you and you think you can out-race me?" He laughed as Thunder bared his teeth at Grayson lowering his head before my horse gently nudged my head, trying to get me to stand.

"J...just give me a minute, Thunder." I mumbled, pushing my left hand onto the ground but when I pushed at it I slide back giving me a nose-full of dust for my efforts. Thunder neighed trying again to get me to stand but I couldn't find the strength and he whinnied looking at Xerxes with two wide grey eyes.

"Oh come on. You can get up. You're just wastin' my time." Grayson complained but when I didn't even try the third time he rolled his eyes, hopping from his horse before he stepped over to my crumbled body. Nudging my shoulder with his foot he waited for some response but when Thunder snorted at him he stepped back slightly keeping his feet away from Thunder's hooves. "Guess I'm going back to Miradero without ya." Grayson smirked, moving back toward Xerxes only to feel a tug on the back of his jacket and he froze.

Once he turned his head he found Thunder gripping his jacket with his teeth and Grayson glared at him, trying to pull himself free. But my horse refused to let go and Grayson just narrowed his eyes tugging his jacket until Thunder finally snorted. "She's your problem now." Grayson commented, finally freeing himself and after he climbed onto Xerxes's back he waited for Xerxes to start walking but his horse didn't move.

"Xerxes, let's go." Grayson ordered his horse tapping on his horse's flank with the toes of his boots though his horse didn't move looking at Thunder who nudged at his rider's head. "Not our problem." He added as Xerxes glanced at his rider. As Xerxes walked past Thunder my horse whinnied at him and Xerxes snorted, nodding towards his rider before he broke into a canter.

Thunder snorted at them as they raced past a grove of trees and out of sight. Shaking his head he knelt beside me pushing his head under me and after he managed to lift my head I cracked open my eyes, finding my horse staring at me. "N...not sure I can stand, Thunder." I admitted and he just snorted, helping me to stand even after several failed attempts. Finally he knelt and I climbed onto his back finding that the handkerchief had fallen off at some point and I winced at the blood dripping from my gash.

"Looks even worse. Might need stitches but that'll have to wait until we get back to town and I can see the doctor." I pointed out, gripping his saddle and as Thunder started to make his way back to Miradero I rested my right hand in my lap praying I made it back to the town.

Xerxes made it back to the town by noon and as he slowed to a trot Grayson grinned. "If we'd waited for those two it'd be dark." Grayson commented as he nudged Xerxes' flank when his horse stopped walking though when his horse refused to move he frowned. "Xerxes, what's the big idea?" He asked and his horse turned his head snorting at him with two wide eyes.

"They're the ones who got us stuck in that storm and knocked us down a ravine." He pointed out and Xerxes neighed, looking back over his shoulder to the forest in the distance. Crossing his arms against his chest Grayson rolled his eyes. "If they get lost out there it's their own darn faults for getting in my way." He added after a pause and Xerxes rolled his eyes planting his feet when his rider refused to budge. "You're not going to move until we go back for those two idiots are you?" He finally grumbled and Xerxes nodded, turning around until they were facing the forest.

"I'm only doing this because I want that horse of hers." Grayson grumbled as Xerxes took off at a canter nearly unseating his rider in his haste. "Slow down would ya?" Grayson snapped at him though his horse took no notice.

I leaned forward pressing my face against his head as Thunder picked his way through the grass and trees carefully stepping over every rock in his path. "Hope we get back soon. The bleeding's getting worse." I whispered and Thunder snorted slowly when he came across a tree branch blocking the path we'd taken hours ago. "Why did you stop, Thunder?" I mumbled leaning over before I noticed the tree branch and I sighed, gripping his saddle tighter. "Can't go around it so you'll just have to jump over it." I told him and he raised his head looking at me until I nodded.

With a slight nod he turned his attention back to the path and after backing up a few steps he rushed forward his hooves brushing the branch as he cleared it keeping his feet under him. "Good boy." I whispered, brushing his mane with my left hand the right keeping close to my stomach in an effort to stem the bleeding. Once we made it past the grove of trees I squinted feeling better once I saw the town of Miradero not too far off into the distance.

"Nearly there." I told him and he neighed moving a little faster as we neared the town only for Thunder to rear up as another horse rushed into our path. They narrowly missed colliding and I barely saw Grayson gripping Xerxes' saddle as his own horse reared up though I wasn't so lucky and I slipped backwards, hitting the ground beneath Thunder's hooves with a thud that actually made Grayson wince.

"Oh not again. Can't you stay on your horse for five minutes?" Grayson grumbled as he climbed down from Xerxes' back walking over to me as I lay on my back in the dirt. "Oh get up would ya?"

"Just leave me here. I can find my own way back." I groaned but he just shook his head kneeling and I yelped as he pulled off the ground. "I said I can take care of myself." I protested pushing away from him though I only managed a few shaky steps before I fell to my knees. "Shouldn't have bothered helping you." I muttered unaware Grayson had gone back to his saddle bag though when he approached me Thunder snorted at him.

"What is it, boy?" I asked Thunder looking up in time to see something clutched in Grayson's hand and I flinched as he knelt in front of me.

"Just hold still missy." He said and after I saw the needle and thread in his hand I froze staring at him for long enough to see how deep the gash really was. "This'll only hurt for a second."

******************************************

I opened my eyes to find myself covered in what looked like a handmade quilt. Once I finally managed to lift my head I raised my hand only to see my right hand wrapped in a bandage. Confused I stared at it hoping that something would remind me as to how it got there but after several seconds of thought I just couldn't remember. Giving up I sat hearing a snort and I turned my head finding Thunder sitting beside me. Once he noticed I was awake he neighed brushing his forehead against mine.

"It's good to see you too, boy." I told him giving his snout a pat until I realized I had no clue where I was. "You wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?" I asked and he snorted standing before he nodded towards a door a few feet from where I woke up. Seeing the door I grinned knowing exactly where I was. Shaking my head I tried to stand finding that despite my legs being a little weak I was able to keep myself up leaning on Thunder's flank. Together we slowly approached the door only to see it swing open and I froze eyes widening until I saw Lucky, Pru and Abigail walking into the building and I finally relaxed.

"Hey she's finally awake. How are you feeling?" Pru asked me and I just shrugged looking at my right hand.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Lucky said and I blinked as Thunder led me back to his stall. Once I was sitting beside him Lucky, Pru and Abigail joined me.

"Okay so why did I wake up in the barn. Also who bandaged my hand?" I asked, raising my right hand in front of me. Noting the looks exchanged by my three friends I sighed. "Let me guess; it was Grayson wasn't it?"

"Right and right again." Abigail commented as I rested my hand in my lap and after a long awkward pause she added. "Also he left you a note."

"Okay back up a step. Grayson actually helped me? Even after the accident he blamed me for." I muttered and everyone leaned in making me jerk my head back. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well we tried to find you after you and Grayson never reached the finish line. We looked through the forest but we couldn't find any tracks until we headed back to Miradero." Lucky told me and I nodded, trying not to scratch at my bandages.

"We were racing along the track until I saw a branch ahead so I tried to warn Grayson. Xerxes slammed into Thunder and we tumbled down a ravine. After we woke up I found I'd cut myself on a rock so I tried to bind it with my handkerchief. Not sure how long ago it was but we ended up having to wait until it stopped raining before we made our way back to Miradero." I explained looking down at my bandaged hand.

"When we got back into town you were already in the barn tied to Thunder's back. We managed to carry you inside and once my dad took a look at your hand he noticed that someone had stitched your hand up." Lucky explained, taking an piece of paper from her pocket before she handed it to me. Once I opened the note I stared at it before I crumbled it up with my lips curled into a smirk.

"Grayson said he's going to beat me in another race once I can use my right hand again." I told them staring at my hand with a tiny smile. Noticing the smile Abigail giggled and I looked up to see her grinning at me. "Did I miss the joke?"

"You like him don't you?" Abigail asked getting a blank stare for her trouble she shook her head. "You can tell us. We can keep a secret."

"There's nothing to admit, Abigail. He tried to take Thunder the second he met me and he blamed me for the fall. Which was my fault by the way but still he didn't have to keep reminding me about that." I complained as I dropped the note at my feet. "Plus he blamed me for getting us caught in the storm. Who does that to someone who can barely stay awake?"

"I agree, Mia. He's a selfish jerk and he'll never change. Though he did bring you back to Miradero and he did stitch up your hand. Dad said it was a pretty bad injury and you're lucky you didn't pass out from blood loss." Lucky said when I climbed to my feet, stretching my back.

"I know he was actually kind enough to bandage my hand but he tried to leave me behind as soon as the rain cleared." I protested as I started to pace. "Who'd want to make friends with someone like that?"

"Yeah good luck making friends with him, Mia of all people. Believe me I've tried and it doesn't work no matter how much effort you put into it." Abigail pointed out and I just shrugged, leading Thunder towards the barn's front entrance. "Where you going?"

"I'm going for a ride. I need to clear my head." I muttered as they followed me though after I led Thunder outside I noticed that the sun had begun to set and I shook my head. "I suppose we could take a ride tomorrow." I added and Thunder snorted, nuzzling my head.


	5. Chapter 5

As we raced around the barn I grinned enjoying the sunshine but Thunder slowed and I blinked, lightly tapping his flank. "What is it, boy?" I asked him getting my answer as someone walked into view and I frowned letting out a breath as Grayson led Xerxes towards us. "What do you want, Grayson? You know I can't race until my hand heals." I told him climbing down from Thunder's back.

"You really have no idea how to survive on your own do you?" Grayson commented, leaning against Xerxes who snorted at his rider. "No idea why you thought you'd come all the way out here."

"I have my reasons but that's not any of your business is it?" I shot back and Thunder narrowed his eyes when Grayson stepped too close to me. "Hey why are you here anyway? I can't race right now and you know that." Instantly it came to me and I stepped in front of Thunder who whinnied at Grayson.

"Easy, Missy. I didn't come here to steal Thunder if that's what you're thinkin'. I'm going to win him fair and square." Grayson replied and I rolled my eyes fixing him with a slight smirk until he narrowed his eyes at me. "You got a problem with me?"

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you come here, Grayson?" I asked him though once I saw his eyes traveling to my hand I felt myself smiling. "Yeah my hand's better. You stitched it up didn't you?" I said and he didn't respond even avoiding my eyes until I nodded at him.

"Yeah I did. Otherwise that blood would have attracted something mean and nasty right to us." Grayson finally answered and I crossed my arms at him instantly yelping. "Mind that hand would ya? I put a lot of work into stitching it up." He warned and I rolled my eyes at him until Thunder nudged me.

"Nothing's more mean that you, Grayson. You were gonna leave me behind after I nearly passed out. You know it was an accident when we fell down that ravine. How many times do I need to apologize to you before you get it? I've said I'm sorry and I meant it every time." I apologized and Grayson just raised an eyebrow at me.

"I really was trying to help stop you and Xerxes from getting hurt." I muttered as I led Thunder past Grayson who watched me walk away. I decided to take Thunder for a ride through the forest wondering if I'd spot that herd again. We'd barely taken off in a trot when I heard a whistle and I groaned as Xerxes caught up to us.

"I can't race you this time remember? Next time though I'll give you the race of your life." I told Grayson who leaned on his saddle a smirk on his face. "Now what's so funny?"

"The only one who ever beat me in a race was Spirit and Lucky and they were cheating anyway." Grayson pointed out and I leaned back ignoring him until Xerxes walked side by side Thunder. "Did she tell you she beat me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That and it was a men-only race. Must have stung getting your butt kicked by a girl." I teased a tiny smile on my lips when he turned his head with a snort, echoing my own horse who rolled his eyes. "Geeze I thought a dip in the stream would cool you off. Guess I'd have to dunk you in the whole stream for that to work." I commented, Thunder racing ahead before Grayson could think of a response.

"Hey get back here!" Grayson called out, racing after me and I laughed Thunder keeping just ahead of Xerxes despite the horse's best efforts. When Thunder reached the stream he slowed and I climbed down with a little difficulty leaning against him as we waited for Xerxes and his rider. After a few minutes I frowned peering into the distance but I couldn't see them.

"That's funny. They were just behind us." I commented and Thunder whinnied pushing at my leg but I was so busy looking for Grayson and his horse I didn't hear slow, deliberate footsteps. It wasn't until someone jumped in front of me that I yelped stumbling back before I tripped over my own feet. With a splash I landed on my backside in the stream and as I sat there blinking someone stood over me a faint smile on his lips.

"I told ya I'd get you back, Mia." Grayson chuckled and I shook my head, squeezing water from my long hair that now covered my face. "Not so funny when it happens to you huh?"

"You know what? It actually is." I finally laughed dipping my hand into the water and Grayson's eyes widened once he saw me pulling back my hand. Taking a step back he bumped straight into Thunder who gave him a horsey grin.

"Don't you dare!" Grayson yelled but I just grinned at Thunder sending the water at Grayson's face and he stared when the cold water knocked his hat clean off his head drenching his face at the same time. Laughing I quickly climbed onto Thunder's back racing away before Grayson could react. With a growl he grabbed his hat pulling himself up onto his saddle. "After 'em, Xerxes!"

We nearly made it before Xerxes caught up and I laughed as Grayson narrowed his eyes at me, still dripping wet. "Now we're even, Grayson!" I called out and he shook his head at me racing ahead and I grinned down at Thunder. "We can beat them this time." I told him and Thunder whinnied as he sped up, easily catching up with Xerxes who snorted at us. We raced neck and neck through the streets and after I finally noticed where we were heading I urged Thunder on as the end of the Tarrell Circuit neared.

Just as we reached the home stretch of the track Xerxes started to pull ahead and I grit my teeth, grasping Thunder's reins with both hands ignoring the pain that radiated through my right hand. I was so focused on winning that I didn't see Grayson's staring at me as Thunder managed to take the lead and as he shot past Xerxes passing them and the finish line he actually laughed.

Thunder came to a halt a few seconds later sending dust flying which covered us both but I didn't care even my right hand aching in time with my heartbeat as I realized I'd finally beaten Grayson in a race. "I...I did it." I whispered and Thunder neighed as Xerxes trotted over to us giving Thunder a grin. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I, Missy." Grayson commented and I just grinned at him. "How'd you do that with your hand hurt?"

"No idea. Guess I'm stronger than I look." I breathed, getting my breath back. "Guess it might not be a week before we can race again. This time officially." I added cringing when I realized I'd just reminded Grayson about the bet though Grayson didn't react and I silent;y hoped he didn't hear my slip-up.

"That was kind of impressive....for a beginner. Maybe there's hope for you yet, Mia." Grayson answered tipping his hat to me and I nodded watching as he turned Xerxes around riding away before I could ask where he was going.

"You too, Harlan." I muttered holding onto the reins with my left hand this time while I rested my right hand on my lap, Thunder making his way back to the barn.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lucky, Pru and Abigail returned to the barn they found Thunder already racing around wth me holding onto his reins with my left hand. "You look better." Lucky told me once Thunder pulled up beside my friends.

"I feel better. You won't believe this but Grayson raced me and I beat him and Xerxes to the end of the Tarrell Circuit track." I announced getting three blank stares for my trouble. "Is it that impossible?" I added with a slight frown on my face Thunder turning around before Lucky hurried after us.

"I didn't mean it like that, Mia. I was just surprised. You must be getting better if you beat Grayson of all people." Lucky apologized and I nodded, waiting until they saddled their own horse before we headed out for a ride.

"We did take off before him but I still beat him back to the finish line so I count it as a win." I told them once we reached the hill where Thunder and I had first seen the herd.

"I would have loved to see the look on Grayson's face when you crossed the finish line." Abigail said and I grinned, remembering how wide his eyes were as Thunder rushed past Xerxes.

"Grayson probably looked the same as he did when I beat him." Lucky agreed and I giggled leaning over Thunder's saddle as I looked past the hill finally seeing the horses from a week ago. "That's Spirit's herd." She told me.

"That's pretty awesome. I've never seen wild horses before." I pointed out, watching as they wandered around eating the grass near their hooves. "Living in the city you miss a lot."

"I noticed that when I first moved here. That's where I met Spirit and Pru and Abigail." Lucky said all of us hearing horse whinnies. "Boomerang and Chica Linda as well of course."

"Of course." I smiled watching the horses as my mind wandered back to the race and when I sighed Thunder snorted. "Is something wrong, Thunder?"

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Abigail asked and I turned my head staring at her until she laughed. "I knew you liked him....not sure why but whatever." She added and I blinked feeling very lost until Lucky cleared her throat.

"Be honest, Mia. You don't actually like that jerk....do you?" Pru asked and I bit my lip unable to think of anything convincing to say.

"I really don't know. One minute he's being a jerk to me and the next he's actually having a race with me." I admitted feeling very confused about everything until Abigail interrupted my thoughts.

"You can't trust Grayson. He'll make you think he's being friendly then...bam!" Abigail shouted and I jerked in my saddle as she gave me a grin. "He'll steal Thunder out from under your nose."

"Abigail, when has Grayson ever been friendly to anyone?" Pru answered and after thinking about it for several seconds Abigail just shrugged. "Exactly my point."

"Grayson never acts friendly or nice to anyone." Lucky agreed and I sighed wishing they'd stop focusing so much on Grayson. "I mean he did help my dad escape Jane 'Butch' Lepray so he;s not all bad."

"He still wants to take Thunder away from me so you're right. I shouldn't trust his nice guy act." I replied steering Thunder back down the hill. "Come on let's go for a ride!" I called out as Thunder took off at a canter and I laughed as my friends raced after us. We spent a few hours racing around the forest until it started to get dark which didn't bother me until the PALS had to go home.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Lucky agreed until Pru cleared her throat and she cringed. "Oh yeah. After school right." She quickly added as we raced back to the barn. Lucy and Spirit reached the barn first and I grinned determined to at least get second place with Thunder. But as we reached the barn I relaxed my grip on Thunder's reins my right hand throbbing and Thunder slowed turning his head once he came to a complete stop to see me grimacing.

"I might have put a little too much stress on my hand. Maybe I'll spend tomorrow resting it." I admitted and he nodded at me not caring when Pru and Abigail raced past us. Content to let them win Thunder took his time walking into the barn and after I climbed off his back he walked with me back to his stall. "You get some rest okay? I'll come past tomorrow as usual." I told him and he snorted gently nuzzling my head before he blew my hair over my face making me giggle.

I waved goodbye to the PALS before I started to walk back to the hotel hoping I'd make it back in time for supper. I had just reached the town and as I was making my way back to the hotel I heard footsteps which caused me to start walking faster my injured arm at my side. Whoever it was followed me for a block until I grew frustrated that someone would have the nerve to follow me and I spun around.

"Enough already! What do you want?" I shouted and Xerxes blinked back at me his nose inches from mine. Blinking I looked up my eyes narrowing when I saw Grayson staring at me just as shocked by my shouting. "Are you my official stalker now because that's just being creepy." I muttered as he climbed down once I resumed walking back to the hotel.

"I'm not stalking you, Missy. We just happened to be walking the same way." Grayson protested and I rolled my eyes as he led Xerxes along the street.

"In the dark when no one but us are around? Besides you have a ranch don't you?" I pointed out and he paused thinking of a reason until I sighed. "Admit that you were following me and I won't have you arrested." I joked and he actually blinked at me until I gave him a quick grin. "I'm joking, Grayson."

"That wasn't very funny, Mia. I was heading this way on my way back to my ranch and I happened to see you walking alone. Not safe a woman walkin' alone in the dark you know." Grayson told me and I just shrugged as we turned the block the hotel now in view. " 'Specially a woman who lives in the big city and has never set foot in the frontier."

"Is that some friendly advice, Grayson?" I asked and he nodded still walking beside me. "If Thunder was here he'd protect me from anyone." I answered as we headed straight for the hotel and Grayson just shrugged following right beside me until the hotel was only a few feet away.

"Gotta be able to protect yourself you know. Can't always expect other people to take care of you." Grayson told me once we reached the door to the hotel.

"Alright I'll listen but only because you stitched up my hand. Now it's getting late so I'd better go in. Goodnight, Grayson." I replied waving before I headed inside gently closing the door behind me.

Grayson just shook his head steering Xerxes back towards his ranch missing me poking my head back out the door with a faint smile on my lips.

Closing the door I turned around in time to find Althena standing there one eyebrow raised at me and I sighed. "Sorry I'm getting back so late." I apologized and she just nodded as I quickly made my way back to my room.

The next morning I grabbed my gloves pulling them over my hands and even with an aching and sore hand I decided to see how far Thunder and I could run. Remembering that the PALS would be at school until that afternoon I took Thunder out of the barn leading him a few feet before I carefully climbed onto his saddle, taking a deep breath when he started to walk.

"I'm okay, Thunder. My hand's just a little sore. Do you want to ride out to that stream?" I offered and Thunder snorted breaking into a canter so I held onto his reins tightly with my left hand looking forward to a few hours away until Thunder reached the stream and once I saw someone already there I shook my head.

"Okay why are you following me?" I complained as I climbed down from Thunder's back and after filling his canteen Grayson straightened.

"How am I following you when I was here first, Missy?" Grayson pointed out and I started to argue until I remembered that Thunder and I had gotten here after them. "Told ya."

"Alright so you're not following us then. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked Grayson my arms crossed against my chest and he chuckled, moving back to Xerxes until I blocked his path. "Well?"

"Missy, you don't own the frontier in case that slipped your mind." Grayson countered and I just snorted at him as he stared me down. "Now what exactly are you doing here?"

"So you're allowed to come and go as you please but I can't?" I asked and when he shrugged I snorted at me. "I came out for a ride and you just happened to be here. Since you're here I have a question for you." I added and he fixed me with two raised eyebrows.

"What's that?" He asked and after I told him he shook his head. "Uh uh. There's no way I'm teaching you anything." He told me pushing past me and I rolled my eyes as he headed for Xerxes until Thunder blocked his path.

"Oh come on. You gave this big speech about me not relying on anyone then you won't help me." I pointed out as he tried to push past Thunder until Thunder lowered his head and Grayson shook his head turned back around. "If you're so good at living in the frontier you should be able to teach me."

"Of course I could but what's in it for me?" Grayson countered and that threw me until he chuckled. "If I teach you what do I get in return?"

"Well I could pay you." I offered and he chuckled walking past Thunder and I hurried over before he could climb back into the saddle. "Okay so I don't have much after coming out here but I'll think of something." I said and he pulled himself up turning Xerxes around until Grayson was leaning over the saddle.

"How 'bout this? If I manage to teach you how to survive out here you do something for me?" Grayson suggested and I nodded getting a faint smile for my trouble. "You don't even know what it is yet."

"As long as it's not giving Thunder to you a deal's a deal." I replied lifting my left hand up and he just shrugged, shaking my hand with a grin on his face. "No backing out."

"Same goes for you too. Now I have work to do so I'll see you tomorrow morning outside the hotel." Grayson said as Xerxes walked past his horse breaking into a canter once they were out of sight.

Thunder rolled his eyes at the pair before he walked back to me gently nudging my back. "He won't try and take you from me, boy. He made a promise and I know he'll keep to his word." Hearing that Thunder blinked at me until I sighed. "I know, I know but I'm going to have to trust him if I'm going to prove to my dad I can make my own way out here without his money."

Since we had a full day to wait until Grayson got back Thunder and me spent the day racing around the forest and canyon, seeing how fast Thunder could run. Once we got back to the barn the PALS were already waiting there for us and I grinned as Thunder rushed over to them skidding to a halt once we reached the barn.

"That was awesome!" Lucky said as I climbed down from Thunder's back and I grinned waiting patiently as they went to saddle their own horses.

As we rode out into the forest I noticed a strange looking rock and when the PALS noticed me staring at it they led me to it. "That's Skull Rock. You don't want to go further than that because Grayson's ranch is there." Lucky pointed out and I frowned slightly wondering what was so bad about the ranch. "He hates it if we go anywhere near the place."

"Especially after we broke his window." Abigail commented and I tilted my head until she added. "Well Lucky broke it with the rocking chair but he didn't have to get so angry. It was an accident." She admitted and I just shrugged looking past the rock until Lucky shook her head.

"Believe me you don't want to make him angry. He's mean and he even bought the land where our favorite water hole is just to kick us out of it." Lucky explained and I chewed my lip wondering if they were being truthful.

"I didn't think he'd do something like that. Guess I just try and see the good in people who aren't." I muttered turning Thunder around. "Maybe we should go in a different direction."

We rode our horses in the opposite direction and as Thunder raced along I found myself wondering if asking Grayson for help may not have been the best idea.

"Something on your mind, Mia?" Pru asked and I blinked not realizing everyone had been staring at me for the last few seconds.

"I just remembered that I asked Grayson for advice. He's meeting me tomorrow at the hotel." I admitted and Lucky shook her head Spirit pulling up aside me. "I know how that sounds but I didn't know that he was that mean."

"What advice did you ask him for?" Abigail asked and once I explained Pru shook her head at me. "You know you could have asked us for advice? Or Lucky's dad?"

"Anyone would have been better to ask but Grayson." Pru agreed and I groaned, rubbing at the bridge of my nose. "Sorry but it's the truth."

"I knew I shouldn't have asked him but I did and now I'm stuck. Maybe it won't be that bad." I answered and Thunder shook his head. "On second thought it probably will be."


	7. Chapter 7

True to his word I walked out of the hotel to find Grayson and Xerxes already waiting for me. "Thought you'd changed your mind." Grayson commented and I just shook my head about to start walking to the barn until Xerxes stepped in front of me and I bumped into him. "Hold on there, Missy. I'm not waiting for you to walk all the way back to the barn. Hop on." He told me and with a shrug I climbed onto Xerxes behind Grayson. "Now hold on." He warned not even giving me time to wrap my arms around his waist before Xerxes took off at a canter and I yelped giving Grayson two narrowed eyes for his trouble.

"Told you to hold on didn't I?" Grayson laughed as Xerxes raced through the town heading for the Prescott house. Once we were a few meters away I climbed down expecting Grayson to follow me but he didn't move and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You might be welcome here but I'm not, Mia." Grayson explained and I nodded making my way towards the barn. A few minutes passed and I emerged with Thunder walking beside me and he let out a breath, waiting until I reached his side. "Took you long enough now let's head back to that stream and I can start teaching you what I know." He said as Thunder and Xerxes headed there.

As our horses walked side by side Grayson started whistling and after a pause I joined in only stopping when Grayson did. With a quick grin he took off running and I rolled my eyes Thunder stomping his hoof before he shot after them. We raced the rest of the way to the stream and once Thunder stopped we found Xerxes and Grayson already waiting.

"What kept you?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes climbing down from Thunder's saddle and as he wandered over to the stream I walked over to Grayson.

"So what's lesson one?" I asked him and he gave me a grin picking up two sticks. "It's a stick. That was lesson one?"

"Don't you know how to start a fire?" He asked and when I shook my head he groaned, rubbing between his eyes. "Somethin' tells me this is gonna be a long day."

As the day passed Grayson taught me to start a fire, track and how to find my way around the forest. "I wouldn't have believed it but you're not doing too bad." Grayson admitted as I sat near the stream running my fingers through the water. "Don't even think about splashing me again." He warned and I just grinned at him water dripping from my fingertips.

"Aww you're no fun." I complained, sitting with my knees against my chin. "Thanks for teaching me what you know about surviving in the frontier. Maybe I could return the favor." I added not expecting him to smirk at me.

"Missy, there's nothing you could teach me that I didn't already know." Grayson replied sitting beside me and I shrugged wondering if he still would try and take Thunder from me. As if he could read my thoughts he gave me a tiny smile. "Nah I'm not fixing to take your horse. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook for that race." He added and I grinned, heading back to Thunder when Grayson straightened. "Race you back to your hotel?"

"You're on." I told him pulling myself onto Thunder's saddle only to see Xerxes and Grayson rush past us and I snorted at him Thunder rushing after them. We headed through the forest and then back into town and I laughed once Thunder managed to sprint ahead of Xerxes who raced after us, the horses neck and neck as the inn came into view.

But the moment I reached the inn first I saw my mother and father standing there taking with Althea the owner and I felt my heart sink into my throat as Thunder skidded to a halt kicking up dust. I didn't even see Grayson and Xerxes catch up as I climbed from Thunder's back. As soon as my father turned around he frowned at me, looking at the dirt marks on my pants and shirt that I hadn't managed to brush away.

"Dad, mum? What are you doing here?" I asked and my father sighed, crossing his arms as I stepped in front of them and Thunder snorted looking at my parents and then back at me.

"I promised to wait exactly one week to let you prove that you could survive frontier life. When you never wrote back after the week was up I decided to travel here and see for myself just how well you were taking care of yourself. Judging from the state of you I'm very glad I did. It's obvious to anyone that you haven't held up your end of the deal." My father told me and I cringed as Thunder stepped close enough to nudge my dad with his nose. "Down, boy. My brother should never have let you keep that animal." He grumbled and Thunder snorted nuzzling my side.

"Dad, I'm perfectly happy living in Miradero and besides I have friends now." I explained as Grayson and Xerxes walked over to me and I grinned to myself. "Dad, these are two of my friends. I want you to meet Harlan Grayson and Xerxes. This is my dad, Mr Davis." I said as Grayson dismounted and after a slight pause and a nudge from me Grayson held out his hand. When my father just looked at Grayson with his eyes narrowed Grayson withdrew his hand looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly. You traveled all the way out to Miradero away from the family who loves you and provides for you just so you could spend you days having fun with this man?" Mr Davis said and I rubbed at the bridge of my nose knowing exactly what was coming. "Young lady, I thought you were making a life for yourself out here but all you've proven is that you need to be taken care of. You are coming home on the next train back to the city."

"Dad, I'm not going home. I have everything I could possibly need out here and besides I'm not a child anymore. I don't need you to take care of me. I can stand on my own two feet." I protested and my dad narrowed his eyes at me Grayson silent the whole time. Finally he decided to speak up and when he cleared his throat everyone looked at him.

"With all due respect, Mr Davis your daughter is right. She's been helping out around Miradero and she's an accomplished rider." Grayson explained and I brightened giving him a smile which he awkwardly echoed until my father let out a breath. "Besides I've been teaching her how to get by out here in the frontier."

"All I can see, Mr Grayson," My father began with a scowl on his face and I let out a breath feeling my heart sink a second time, "is a daughter who has chosen to abandon her family for a life of fun instead of taking her place. This ends right now young lady. You will pack up your things and when your mother and I leave on the next train back to the city I expect you to be on it as well."

"No, dad. I'm not leaving this town behind." I answered and he blinked at me as I looked up at him. "I have a life here now which is more than I can say about living in the city. I have freedom and the chance to make my own way out here and that's something I never thought I'd be able to do. I'm not going on that train and you can't make me." I told him crossing my arms and my mother stared at me then her husband who stared at me for what felt like a full minute. Then he sighed and I smiled at him thinking I had finally won until he fixed me with a thin smile.

"If that's how you choose to live, Mia then I guess I have no choice. Until you decide what's more important to you I will not lend a hand to help you not a singe penny. Your family or your new frontier life." My dad told me starting to walk back into the hotel until I reached out grasping his left shoulder and he turned in time to see my hand. "What did you do to yourself?" He asked, genuinely concerned once he saw the scar running across the underside of my right hand.

"I...kind of fell down a ravine when we were having a race and cut it on a rock. But Grayson stitched it back up and all I have is a scar now so..." I trailed off when my father sighed, releasing my hand. "Dad, it's nothing."

"This is why I told you you can't survive out here, Mia. You grew up in the city and the frontier is no place for a young lady. Especially one who could have been killed." My father told me and I stepped back as he stared at me.

"It was just a ravine and beside I'm not going anywhere, dad. I refuse to leave Miradero today or any other day." I told him stomping my foot and after a few seconds my father nodded.

"Until you decide that your family is more important you are no longer a part of this family and as such I will no longer provide for you. You will have to make your own way in this town until you finally come to your senses. Goodbye." My father said before he started to head back inside the hotel and I blinked as my mother stood there.

"Mia, please reconsider. Your father and I only want what's best for you." My mother finally answered but I shook my head, climbing onto Thunder's back and without looking back we raced away. "Mia, wait!" She called out but I ignored her, fighting back tears as we raced out of sight.

Shaking his head Grayson climbed onto Xerxes' back surprised by my stubbornest. "Of all the stubborn, idiotic...." Grayson grumbled as he looked down at Mrs Davis. "I'll bring her back before the train leaves tonight." He told my mother before Xerxes hurried after Thunder and I.

Thunder raced along the streets as I wiped at my eyes and when he reached the outskirts of town he slowed until I coughed. "Let's ride as far out of Miradero as we can. I need to get away from town for a while, Thunder." I asked and he snorted, looking at me until I nodded at him. "I promise we'll come back later I just...need some time to think." I added and he neighed racing off into the forest.

Thunder raced through the trees dodging fallen trees and rocks until his hooves touched dirt and he slowed unsure until I looked down at the ground. "We've never ridden this far out before. Let's see how far we can ride." I said and Thunder nodded, waiting until I had a firm grip on his saddle before he took off again moving as quickly as he could.

"Come on, Xerxes. I know exactly where Mia's gone." Grayson told his horse leading him towards the stream but as they reached the water Xerxes slowed to a trot. Grayson jumped off his back walking around as he searched for any trace of Mia or Thunder.

Noting the lack of hoof prints or boot prints he frowned. "Blast. I thought for sure she'd be here." He muttered as he climbed onto Xerxes' saddle again. As Xerxes raced further into the forest Thunder and I raced further into the canyon and as the heat of the sun hit us I wondered where I was going to live now.

"I can't go back to the hotel if I can't pay. I mean you could stay in the barn with the other horses but....not sure what I'm going to do. Maybe we could live in the forest." I suggested and Thunder started to slow even when I nudged his flank. "Boy, what's wrong?" I asked squinting from the sun beating down on us until I saw a massive cloud of dust heading in our direction.

"Dust storm! We need to find shelter." I told Thunder who whinnied, both of us searching the immediate area for a tree or something to shelter behind. But there wasn't anything and with the dust storm getting closer every second I made a quick decision.

"Thunder, if you lay on the ground I can cover us with that blanket. I just hope it;ll block out the dust." I suggested and after staring at me he nodded sitting the ground and I quickly pulled out the blanket from the saddlebag. Sitting in front of him I hurried to cover us with the blanket and just as I managed to get us underneath it the storm hit. Coughing I pressed my forehead against Thunder's both of us closing our eyes to stop any dust from getting it.

It seemed like we hid there forever until the sun peeked out and I let out a shaky breath uncovering my face to find the storm had cleared. "That was too close." I told Thunder who climbed to his feet and as I pulled the blanket free I noticed that it was covered with dust. "Might have to get this cleaned when we get back to town." I suggested, shaking as much dust off of it as I could before I carefully folded the blanket up, stowing it back in the saddlebag.

"Okay so all we need to do is follow your hoof prints and we'll be fine." I said as I turned around only freeze my eyes widening when I looked at the ground beneath our feet. "I can't see a single hoof print leading back to Miradero. The storm must have swept them away." I gasped and Thunder whinnied searching around the area but after neither of us could find any prints I sighed.

"Guess we'll just have to find a landmark or something." I suggested and Thunder nodded with a snort following me when I began to walk in one direction searching for anything that seemed familiar. After walking along the canyon for hours with the hot sun beating down I started to get thirsty and when I saw Thunder's tongue sticking out I giggled before I could stop myself. "I'm sure I brought some water with me." I said as I rummaged through his saddlebags though when I brought out my canteen I shook it.

"Not much left. Here you have it, Thunder." I offered it to him but he shook his head at me nudging the canteen until I shook my head. "Hey you did all the work getting us out here and protecting us from the dust storm. You earned it." I urged and after several more attempts Thunder opened his mouth and I poured the remaining water into his mouth.

Putting the canteen back I started to lead him towards a large rock that stood out and as we walked I couldn't help feeling a little afraid that we'd never find out way back. Crossing the canyon the rock I'd seen grew closer and I let out a breath wiping sweat away from my forehead as we reached it.

"That's Skull Rock. We're not too far from Grayson's ranch according to the PALS but we'd better not go there. Grayson doesn't like anyone entering his property without asking first." I pointed out as I started to walk past it until Thunder pulled on his reins and I paused looking back when he knelt. "You sure?" I asked him and he nodded helping me onto his back before he started to trot past the rock.

It felt a lot better sitting on his back and as we walked straight past the rock I looked straight ahead, hoping that something would seem familiar. Time passed and as Grayson and Xerxes continued to search the forest for me Thunder led us along a rocky path slowing when he started to sniff. "Did you get dust in your nostrils?" I asked him and he snorted picking up speed until I saw something shining in the distance and as we moved closer I thought I could see water. "Probably just our eyes playing tricks." I muttered trying to turn him around but he wouldn't budge and I sighed, too tired from the heat to argue.

Once Thunder grew closer to whatever he was so desperate to show me I blinked, rubbing at my dry eyes with one hand before I climbed down, wobbling a little before I started to lead him towards the lake he'd stopped before me. "Is that....a lake?" I whispered and he grinned at me rushing towards it and I followed behind him as he rushed into the lake. Sending water everywhere Thunder splashed around in the lake before I joined him, washing my face before I grabbed the empty canteen filling it before I took a few sips from it.

Grateful that we'd found water I sat heavily on the grass dropping the canteen beside me and Thunder whinnied trotting over to me when I ran a hand through my wet hair. "I'm okay, Thunder just a little tired." I told him when he nuzzled me. "Might just rest here for a while." I added as I lay on my back too tired to even pay the slightest attention to my forehead or face which had begun to sting the moment I washed my face.

Thunder whinnied when I closed my eyes but when I didn't move he neighed, sniffing at my head. Even a gentle nudge didn't make me move and he snorted, lifting his head when he heard the sound of a horse racing towards them. Thunder moved around me hiding me from view as best he could as the horse drew closer and he neighed as Xerxes raced into view, slowing to a trot once he saw Thunder. Thunder shook his head giving Grayson a long stare and Grayson just rolled his eyes at Thunder.

"What are you lookin' at me like? Your rider's the one you should be mad at." Grayson grumbled as he jumped down from Xerxes' back and Thunder snorted moving to one side to reveal his rider who hadn't moved during the brief exchange. "Mia?" Grayson muttered quickly moving over to me until Thunder pawed the ground and Grayson paused staring at the jet black station with two wide eyes. "If you want my help you need to move." Grayson told Thunder who eyed him for several seconds before he moved back enough to let Grayson through.

Kneeling he touched my shoulder and I coughed opening my eyes to find Grayson looking at me. "Where'd you come from?" I muttered when I sat finding him looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Where exactly did you go?" Grayson asked and I waved my arms around until he pushed my hands down. "That doesn't tell me much."

"I went for a ride with Thunder and we got caught in a dust storm. Then we got lost and ended up here. I saw Skull Rock and we followed it here." I explained, climbing to my feet before I wobbled a little. "See? I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can't! This is exactly what your daddy was talking about." Grayson told me and I shook my head making my way back to Thunder. Shaking his head Grayson followed me as I tried to straighten Thunder's saddle. "Would you calm down? You just got lucky out there." Grayson protested and I sniffed as the saddle slipped off Thunder who poked at it with his nose.

"Even when I do something right someone always has to say it's because I was lucky." I muttered turning around when Grayson followed me. "You heard my dad. He doesn't think I can do anything right and...and maybe he's right. I could have gotten Thunder hurt out there in that dust storm. Plus I made us fall down that ravine and we got caught in that storm after." I finally admitted before I headed over to Thunder.

"Your dad's wrong. You learnt in a day everything I taught you. You need to stick up for yourself." Grayson commented and I turned my head even Thunder fixing the rancher with a blank stare until he cleared his throat. "Are you just gonna let him run your life?" He asked me and I shook my head at him. "Didn't think so."

"I'm going to march to the train station, look my father straight in the eye and tell him I'm not going home." I agreed as I marched past Grayson only to stumble and when I fell on my knees Grayson and Thunder rushed over, Thunder trying to push me back to my feet.

Grayson kicked himself when he finally noticed my red face and how fast I was breathing. "You were riding in the canyon without any shelter. How long were you out there?" Grayson asked and I just shrugged the sunlight suddenly too bright for my eyes.

"A couple of hours?" I replied wondering why Grayson was so focused on me all of a sudden. "But I had water....which I gave to Thunder but I'm fine. I had a drink just before you got here."

"That doesn't mean anything. You're sweating and your face is all red." Grayson pointed out, pulling me to my feet with some difficulty. "Trust you of all people to get heatstroke." He grumbled as he half-carried me, half-dragged me towards his horse.

********************************************************************

Waking wasn't fun and neither was finding someone's face much too close to mine. "Ugh....too close." I muttered trying to push myself up only to feel strong hands on my shoulders pushing me back.

"Now hold on there, Missy. You're not going anywhere. Not in your state." Grayson told me and I muttered something under my breath. "Never heard a woman say somethin' like that before." He chuckled and I just snorted at him.

"Might be a woman but I never said I was a lady." I managed to answer the light fading.

The room I woke in was silent and even after spending the next minute thinking I still couln't figure out where I was. I tried to sit but my head felt as heavy as a plank of wood so I lay there instead finally noticing that something soft had been spread over me. Reaching out with my fingers I touched it and after a few seconds I realized it was a blanket.

"How did I get here?" I muttered not knowing that I wasn't alone and I blinked as footsteps approached me. "W...who's there?" I tried to call out but my voice sounded small and I swallowed trying to clear my dry throat.

"Grayson. I mean who else would it be, Missy?" Grayson chuckled as he stepped close to where I was lying and I blinked at him. "This here's my ranch in case you're curious."

"How did I get here?" I asked him and he just grinned at me taking a seat before he picked up a cup. "Wait did you bring me here?"

"Of course I did. You couldn't even stand so how could ya ride Thunder?" Grayson answered with a smirk on his face. "You don't look it but you're heavy."

"You better not be calling me fat, Mister." I warned knowing exactly how weak I sounded when he just laughed. "It wasn't that funny." I complained taking a few sips from the cup Grayson offered me.

"Neither was dragging your sorry hide all the way back here." Grayson replied and I rolled my eyes. "What possessed you to go riding around in the heat like that?"

"My dad who else?" I muttered and he sighed setting down the cup before he turned back to see me staring at the ceiling. "Guess he was right. I can't do anything right."

"Is your daddy that bad?" Grayson asked, helping me sit and I nodded fiddling with one corner of the blanket.

"He never wants me to have any freedom. He never used to be like this but ever since I turned sixteen he's been on my back about finding a suitable husband and helping run the family business." I explained closing my eyes when I felt my eyes burn with tears. "My uncle's completely different though. He and my dad never saw eye to eye about how much freedom I should have."

"Is your uncle the one who gave you Thunder?" Grayson asked and I nodded, smiling to myself about my last birthday. "You should have shown your daddy how well you ride now."

"Too late now. He's probably on his way back home now already. His brother's the one that convinced him I should spend a week in Miradero. Just to figure out what I want to do with my life." I said in a small voice, swallowing the lump in my throat when I reminded myself that my father had shouted at me the night before I packed up my things."

"If he was so set on you staying to help run the family business why did he let you leave?" Grayson asked and I shrugged a tiny smile on my lips. "You took off during the night didn't you?" He said and I just nodded at him raising my head to see a smirk on his lips. "That takes a lot of guts. Never figured you'd do something like that."

"My dad didn't think so either until he came up to my room the next morning. By then I was already on the train heading out as fast as I could. I did send out a letter just so my mom wouldn't worry. She's the one who helped me pack." I finished, rubbing at my eyes.

"You get some rest you hear? With that fever you're not going anywhere. Gonna make sure you earn you keep once you're better." Grayson told me as I lay back, closing my eyes as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the middle of the night but I couldn't sleep the blanket wrapped around me doing little to stop my body from shaking. "It's not even a cold night so why am I so cold?" I muttered to myself, lying on my side before I pulled the blanket tighter around me. Which did nothing and with a groan I climbed off the armchair that served as my bed. A little unsteady on my feet I still managed to make my way towards the front door and after I carefully opened the door I found someone already waiting for me. Thunder stuck his head in the doorway and I grinned feeling better despite being unable to stop shivering.

"Hey, boy. What are you doing out of the stable?" I whispered, stroking his head and he snorted nuzzling my head. "I know I'm still not well but I couldn't sleep." I told him and he nodded gently pushing me towards the stable when I stumbled. "Maybe I should go and lie down." I admitted and Thunder gave me a look gently pushing me in the direction of the stable a second time.

Knowing what he wanted I draped my arm around his shoulder and after Thunder led me back to his stall I waited for him to lie down before I sat beside him. "My head feels so hot right now." I muttered resting my head on his side and he lowered his head resting it on my lap.

Later that morning Grayson walked into the living room, yawning before he froze. "Where in tarnation did she do?" He grumbled hurrying over to the door before he yanked it open. Looking around he happened to look down finding a set of hoof prints and after a second glance he noticed that they were joined by a pair of footprints.

"Gotcha." He muttered, fixing his hat as he headed for the stable though as soon as he walked inside he saw Thunder still inside his temporary stall and he frowned, quickly heading over until he saw someone with their head resting on Thunder's side and he blinked.

Shaking his head at how peaceful Mia looked he stepped over as quietly as he could until Thunder slowly lifted his head having already heard Grayson entering his stall. Once he saw Thunder's eyes on him Grayson broke into a grin. "Can't sneak up on you can I, boy?" He chuckled and Mia groaned shifting onto her side. "How did you get all the way out here?"

Thunder just leaned down, giving Mia's head a nuzzle but she didn't stir and after a few seconds of staring at them Grayson broke into a grin. "Guess if it helps she can stay in here with you. Didn't think she missed you that much only after a few hours apart. Reminds me of that Lucky girl. Just as stubborn." He whispered unable to resist getting closer though just as he reached out barely touching her hair she sighed in her sleep and he froze mentally kicking himself for getting that close.

Once Grayson was sure Mia wouldn't wake he withdrew his hand making his way out of the stable before he let out a breath unable to understand why he'd even wanted to get that close. "Must be losin' my mind." Grayson muttered as he headed back to his house. After I woke for the second time Thunder whinnied as I struggled to remember where I was.

"Thunder, am I in the barn? How did I get here?" I asked him and he snorted at me when I sat. "Hmm....maybe I wandered in here?"

"There you are. What are you doin' sleeping in my stable? You know you're not a horse right?" Grayson teased and I just rolled my eyes climbing to my feet though as soon as I managed to reach the entrance the floor shifted under me. "Whoa easy. You shouldn't be walking around 'specially with that fever." Grayson scolded after he caught me in his arms and I blinked up at him raising an eyebrow at him after several seconds passed.

"Fever? Is that why I keep shivering?" I asked Grayson who rolled his eyes, draping an arm around my shoulders to keep me steady though when he tried to lead me towards the stable entrance I didn't move. "Who are you exactly?"

"Who am I?" Grayson repeated and I nodded, slightly curious as he blinked at me. "That fever's really done a number on ya. Come on you're goin' back inside and lying down. The stable's for horses not people." He sighed trying to get both of my feet onto the floor until he noticed my feet were bare. "You came out here without any boots on?" He asked me and I just gave him a one-armed shrug tilting my head to one side then the other.

"You do look kind of familiar and I'm pretty good with faces." I muttered and he rolled his eyes finally giving up on getting me to walk back to the house. "Whoa!" I yelped as Grayson lifted me into his arms and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck tight enough to make him cough.

"Loosen your grip, woman before you choke me!" Grayson shouted and I relaxed my grip my eyes wide as he adjusted his grip on me.

"Sorry....whoever you are." I apologized wondering why this man thought I couldn't walk by myself. He just fixed me with two slightly wide eyes and I found myself giggling as I gave his back a light pat. "Next stop the house!" I called out and he looked over at Thunder who just whinnied finding the whole thing funny. Shaking his head at the pair of us Grayson carried me out of the stable and back towards the house.

"There now you stay put." Grayson told me wrapping the blanket back around my shoulders and I just shrugged at him peering at his face until he raised his eyebrows at me. "What is it now?"

"Not sure why I can't remember your name." I said and he just shook his head rising from the chair he'd pulled close to my bed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You're sick so I won't hold it against ya. Now just stay put until you can walk because I'm not carrying you again." Grayson answered, stretching his back and I rolled my eyes at him sticking my lip out slightly. "Pouting won't work on me so just stop that." He scolded and I just sighed leaning back against the armrest with my arms cross.

"You're no fun at all you know that, Grayson?" I grumbled and Grayson crossed his arms about to argue until he realized I'd remembered his name and he broke into a smile which I echoed after a moment. "See? Knew you were nicer than you think you are." I replied, pulling the blanket over me.

"Just stay there alright? I have work I need to do and I can't have you wandering off." Grayson complained noting the smile on my face. "Now what's so funny?"

"Thanks for taking care of me." I mumbled, sighing as I turned over onto my side. Once Grayson was sure that I was actually asleep this time he adjusted my blanket walking towards the front door so he missed me opening one eye with a smile on my lips.

Grayson came to check on me hours later only to find me wandering around the kitchen and he shook his head walking over and I jumped when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I whirled around heart beating wildly to find Grayson staring at me.

"Easy it's just me." Grayson said when he saw how wide my eyes were. "You shouldn't be up." He told me as he raised a hand and I flinched when he pressed a palm to my forehead. "Just relax would ya? Just trying to see how bad your fever is." Grayson explained barely touching my forehead when I stumbled back into the sink.

"W...what do you want with me?" I stammered and Grayson blinked at me before his lips curled into a smile. "What's so funny?" I asked with a frown on my face.

"Just tryin' to help but if you don't want it that's fine." Grayson commented turning around until I reached out grasping his shoulder and he turned his head to find me staring at him. "Changed your mind? Look I promise I ain't gonna hurt you."

"I know that I just..." I trailed off with a grimace and he nodded, lightly touching my forehead with his palm.

"That fever's gone down a bit but you should still be resting. What were you doin' wandering around here anyway?" Grayson asked and I pointed to a glass sitting on the sink. "You wanted a drink of water?" I nodded and he sighed. "You should have told me."

"You already let me stay here and taught me some new skills. Plus you were busy and I didn't want to bother you." I explained in a small voice and he rubbed at his eyes reaching past me to turn the water on. Once he filled a glass he pushed it into my hands and after I finished it I set it back on the sink before he put a hand on my back pushing me back to the bed.

"New rule. If you need something just ask me. You're still sick and not capable of taking care of yourself." Grayson commented once I was sitting on my blanket and I sniffed, pulling the blanket over my head after a few attempts. "Come on now."

"It's this fever. I try to do something easy and it makes my head feel funny and then I can't think clearly." I answered and Grayson just shook his head pulling the blanket down enough to uncover my face.

"That's why I want you to ask me for anything you need." Grayson said trying not to laugh when I tilted my head at him. "It's really not a bother."

"I know it is but you're too nice to point that out." I replied wrapping the blanket around my shoulders this time. When he chuckled I frowned at his face. "What?"

"Never thought anyone would say that about me. Well maybe Blondie." Grayson chuckled and I blinked until I figured it out and he saw a tiny smile on my lips. "Yeah she's a pain all right."

"The PALS told me about the watch and the window and how Abigail tried to be friends with you." I explained and Grayson ran a hand through his hair with a grimace. "It couldn't have been that bad." Seeing the blank look on Grayson's face I giggled. "Okay maybe it was but at least Xerxes can back up now."

"How do you know about that?" Grayson asked and I grinned at him until he blinked leaning back with a slight smile on his lips. "Should have known that girl had something to do with it."

"Hey don't be so negative. Lucky wanted to help Xerxes learn to back up and it didn't hurt you either did it?" I told him and he just stared at me when I patted his shoulder. "Plus Abigail was trying to be nice to you. Like I'm trying to."

"Yeah but you're not constantly getting in my face with songs and flowers." Grayson answered and I just shrugged trying to think of something else to talk about.

"Hey we didn't exactly start out as friends did we? But now we are...aren't we?" I asked him though when he didn't answer he saw my lower lip quivering. "I thought we were."

"Hey no waterworks. I didn't take Thunder while you were sick did I?" Grayson protested getting the tiniest of nods for his trouble. "Plus I did teach you a few things and I could have just left you by that stream but I brought you back to my ranch instead." Another nod and he nodded back.

"Sorry, Grayson. I was just thinking about what my dad said to me before he left town and I know you said not to worry about it but..." I trailed off with a slight wince. "It still kind of hurts."

"You know you don't need to get your daddy's approval on how to live your life right?" Grayson commented and I chewed my lip until I finally nodded at him. "That's better. I have to go into town so do you think you'll be fine for a few hours? No running off especially while you're sick?"

"I promise I won't leave this ranch. You can trust me." I told him and Grayson straightened giving me a slight nod. After he opened the front door he turned back to see me staring at the ceiling with a blank look on my face and he just snorted, walking out.

Grayson returned hours later and after he walked Xerxes into the stable he headed for the house only to find the door slightly ajar. Already dreading what he'd find Grayson rushed into the room finding my bed empty and he groaned, searching the house. "I told her to say put but did she listen to me? Of course not." He grumbled until he heard someone whistling and he paused trying to work out where it was coming from. Until the door to the bathroom opened and I walked out closing the door behind me.

I turned around when someone cleared their throat and I cringed as Grayson stared at me tapping his foot on the floor. "What did I say about stayin' put?" He asked me and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes.

"You told me not to leave the house and I didn't. Anyway I drank a lot of water while you were gone." I explained and he quickly cleared his throat pointing to the front room. With Grayson watching me I had no choice so I walked back to the front room and he followed, his arms crossed against his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

After another day of resting consisting of me lying on my makeshift bed Grayson finally had had enough of my complaining.

"Enough already. Since your fever's gone you can't hurt yourself but I still don't want you wandering off." Grayson told me and I grinned at him sitting as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "But since I've had to put up with your complaining for the past day I think now's a good time to get your help."

"Of course. I mean you did take care of me while I wasn't well." I agreed and he chuckled making me blink my eyes at him. "Now you're making fun of me."

"'Course not, Mia. Now how do you feel about mucking out the stables?" Grayson asked and I nodded so fast he blinked back at me. "Huh I thought you'd be complainin'. It's a dirty job." He added and I just shrugged knowing that Thunder would keep me company the whole time. "Well alright if you're sure. Come on I'll show you where I keep the shovels and brooms."

After I pulled my boots on I followed Grayson outside and after he handed me a shovel and a broom he led me back to the stable where Thunder waited for me. "Now I want you to sweep out each of the stalls and then fill them with fresh hay." Grayson explained a little surprised when I immediately walked into the closest stall and he tilted his head to one side as I started working. "I'll be back later to check on you but be careful alright? You don't need anymore injuries." Grayson added as he walked away and I just grinned at Thunder while I continued to clean.

Standing in the stables a few hours later I sighed wiping sweat from my forehead before I set the shovel down beside a haybale. "There all done. I just hope Grayson appreciates all the hard work I did." I muttered and Thunder neighed as I sat on the hay-bale. When I yawned I stretched my arms not realizing how tired I was until I caught myself when I nearly fell forward.

"Maybe I'll just take a quick nap. I did finishing mucking out all of the stalls." I mumbled. wandering into one of the empty stables before I sat against the wall. "Not the most comfortable but it'll do for now. Too tired to go back to the house right now." I mumbled closing my eyes and in a few minutes I began to drift off not knowing that Grayson was on his way back.

Once he reached his ranch Grayson tugged on Xerxes' reins climbing off his horse's back before he led Xerxes towards the stable. "Wonder if Mia finished mucking out the stables. For someone who claims not to know the first thinking about living on the frontier she's doing better than I thought." He said entering the stable and after he took Xerxes' saddle he set it down turning around when he heard a sound.

_Someone must have snuck in. If they've hurt Mia they'll regret it._

Keeping quiet Grayson started to head for one of the empty stalls curious as to why someone would check their first. Though as he turned the corner bracing himself for a fight he blinked relaxing once he found Mia sound asleep against the wall. "Girl, you gave me a scare." He muttered and she sighed, turning over onto her side so that she was facing away from Grayson. Noting how clean the stalls were he smiled to himself as he slowly approached her kneeling once he reached her side.

Reaching out he touched her shoulder but she didn't react and he chuckled, seeing the dust and dirt caked on her pants and shirt. "Must have spent hours cleaning this place out but why'd you sleep in here? You could have just gone back inside." He muttered brushing her hair back over one shoulder.

Shaking his head with a chuckle Grayson left the stable returning a few minutes later with a bucket of water to find me awake and scratching at my hair. "Ugh so much dust. Maybe I should take a bath." I complained trying to brush it out until I saw Grayson out of the corner of my eye with a smirk on his face. My mind registered that he had something in his hands and then I was gasping as he dunked a bucket of water straight over my head. Spluttering I narrowed my eyes at him trying to get my wet hair out of my face as Grayson set down the empty bucket, fixing me with a grin as I wiped my eyes.

"That wasn't funny!" I shouted at him and he just shrugged enjoying the moment until I grabbed the bucket and he stared at me as I walked to the back of Thunder's stall. When I dunked the bucket into the water trough he blinked and as I started to head his way he slowly backed away.

"N...now hold on there, Missy. You needed a bath and I thought..." Grayson started still backing away until he bumped into Thunder who snorted at him, knocking his hat to the floor. Giving Grayson a smile Thunder waited as Grayson turned back in time to have the entire bucket of cold water dunked onto his head. "Hey!" He yelled, pulling the bucket off his head and I giggled at how well I'd managed to soak him.

"Not so funny when it happens to you is it? You've been working so hard I thought you might like a bath too." I teased as he glared at me, water dripping down his hair to pool on the floor and as I stared at him he headed towards me his arms at his sides. "Uhh...it was a joke. You can take a joke can't you?" I asked suddenly not to confidant until he backed me into Thunder's stall and Thunder snorted as Grayson stared down at me with one raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." Grayson finally answered with a shrug and I relaxed until he pushed me backwards and I landed with a cry in the water trough. "But only if the joke's on you." He said laughing as I sat there drenched and coughing in the trough. Shocked it still only took a few seconds and then Grayson saw a quick smile cross my lips before I reached out, grabbing his arms before I pulled him into the water as well.

"Now who's laughing, Harlan?" I giggled when he pushed himself up onto his knees soaked through and coughing. "Looks like it's me now huh?" Grayson didn't answer right away staring at me and then with a tiny smile he leaned close enough to kiss me his lips warm despite how soaked through we both were. Taken by complete shock I didn't react at first until he started to pull back and I buried my hands in his hair kissing him back.


	10. Chapter 10

We broke apart less than a minute later, eyes wide and once Grayson saw how red my face was he climbed out of the water trough. "I just lost my head for a second. You clean up this mess you hear?" Grayson muttered and I sighed as he walked towards the front of the stable grabbing his hat on the way out.

"What's his problem, Thunder? I thought he liked me too." I muttered and Thunder whinnied nuzzling my side when I tried to squeeze the water out of my hair with some success. It took a while but I managed to clean the water from Thunder's stall and as he followed me I went in search of Grayson in time to see him climbing onto Xerxes' back.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." Grayson told me not even looking at me as he rode away and I shook my head Thunder nudging me forward once Grayson and Xerxes were out of sight.

"Thunder, I can't just leave. I promised Grayson I'd stay here." I told Thunder rubbing his nose when he stared at me. Shaking my head I wandered back to the stable wondering if I could find something else to do. I grabbed a bucket and after wandering around for a few minutes I found the hose. Filling the bucket I carried it back to the stable and once I refilled Thunder's water trough I set the bucket down and Thunder walked over to the trough, drinking as I stroked his neck.

"Don't know why he's so mad at me. He kissed me first." I muttered wandering over to a hay bale before I slumped onto it. "What am I doing?"

Thunder just snorted at me and I rubbed at my eyes until I heard footsteps heading towards the house. "He couldn't be back already could he? Come on, boy let's check it out." I whispered as he walked beside me keeping just ahead and as I exited the stable though as soon as I made my way towards the main house I saw three figures slowly walking around.

"Alright what do you think you're doing trespassing on Grayson's land?!" I shouted surprising myself as all three figures spun around to reveal the PALS and I let out a breath. "You scared the life out of me. What are you doing here?"

"Us? What about you?" Lucky asked and I sighed running a hand over my face. "I knew it. Grayson kidnapped you didn't he?"

"Is he holding you to ransom?" Pru asked me and I opened my mouth to respond when she frowned at me. "That lousy..."

"Hang on a second. He didn't kidnap me for starters but it's a long story." I told them and they looked at each other before they stared at me. "Look I'll tell you but if Grayson gets back you need to go before he finds you here."

Leading them to the stable I waited until they were sitting on hay bales before I took a deep breath. "Okay well you know how I'm from the city?" Getting three nods I continued. "Well the fact is my dad didn't actually agree to let me spend a week in Miradero. I kind of left without asking first."

"So you ran away? That's so daring." Abigail answered and I nodded only catching myself when I remembered that my dad had basically disowned me.

"But what does this have to do with Grayson? I knew he was bad news but to kidnap you after you traveled out here? That's just cruel." Pru interrupted and I rubbed at the bridge of my nose trying to find the right words to explain why I was staying at Grayson's ranch.

"Look just so you don't start any gossip I'm here by choice." After the PALS, horses including stared at me I groaned. "My mom and dad showed up....two days ago I think? Dad tried to guilt trip me into going back home and when I refused he told me he wasn't going to help me until I came to my senses and went back home. I was so upset I ran away and ended up getting lost in the canyon. Thunder and I managed to find our way back to the stream I found a few days before and Grayson finally tracked me down." I told them as they stared back at me.

"So he actually went looking for you?" Pru asked and when I nodded she crossed her arms. "Yeah he's got some plan to keep you here until you dad pays his ransom."

"For the last time there's no ransom. When Grayson caught up with me I had a bad case of heatstroke and he brought me back here. Instead of taking Thunder and leaving me behind he cared for me until my fever broke. So to pay him back I decided to do some chores for him." I finished pacing as my friends whispered among themselves.

"That's....wow." Lucky finally said and I groaned, hoping that Grayson wouldn't find the PALS here. "Okay so he took care of you? Don't take this the wrong way but he's not a good man."

"He is a jerk end of story." Pru agreed and after shaking her head Abigail finally nodded in agreement.

"After my father told me he was ashamed of me and I ran away Grayson tracked me down and told me not to let my father run my life. That I was a better person than my father gave me credit for." I added with a faint smile on my face. "I think Grayson can see that better than I do."

"I'd be careful. He might be nice to you but he's mean to everyone else. I've only seen him be kind to Xerxes." Pru answered and I started to argue until I heard footsteps and I froze looking towards the barn with two wide eyes. "He's back." She whispered and I grimaced wondering what I could do to hide them.

"Hide behind Thunder. I'll distract Grayson so you three can sneak away. Just don't get caught." I hissed as they hurried to hide behind Thunder in his stall and he snorted standing still. I rushed outside bumping directly into Grayson who steadied me before he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Where's the fire?" He asked and I took a deep breath thinking fast. "I stopped at the inn and brought back what you left there. Took off in a hurry didn't ya?" He teased and I just nodded at him forcing a smile on my face as he handed me a sack.

"Yeah I wasn't really thinking when I ran away." I answered and he just nodded at me looking past me to see Thunder standing perfectly still. Once I saw him frowning at my horse I just shook my head. "He does that sometimes. Makes it easier to climb onto his saddle." I joked but Grayson just frowned walking over and I grimaced hoping that he wouldn't find the PALS.

"Somethin's not right. You stay here, Mia." Grayson warned slowly making his way over to Thunder's stall and I swallowed wondering what I was going to tell him. He was inches from the stall when I stepped backwards bumping into the bucket and Grayson turned around to find me with the bucket in my hands. "Now what are you doin'?"

"Sorry just a little clumsy." I replied and he fixed me with a raised eyebrow as I carefully set down the bucket away from my feet. "I'll be more careful." I promised and Grayson gave me a tiny smile forgetting about the stall when Thunder whinnied.

"You're not kidding. Guess I was hearing things." Grayson answered as he started to head outside and I nodded at him walking side by side. I glanced back when I thought Grayson wasn't looking in time to see Thunder walking outside and to my surprise I saw the PALS feet on his other side and I frowned hoping that they'd leave before Grayson noticed. As Thunder slowed they quickly darted away heading for their horses and I let out a quiet breath silently hoping they'd make it without alerting Grayson.

Just as they were sneaking over to their waiting horses Grayson spun around and I groaned as he stared at them rushing towards them before they could escape. "Trespassing again? What did I tell you last time?" Grayson growled and I narrowed my eyes at my friends as they stared at Grayson.

"To leave and never come back?" Abigail answered and I fixed her with a frown, shaking my head as Grayson narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were going to distract him, Mia....oops."

Once Grayson heard that he turned back to me his eyes wide and I shrugged wondering what Grayson would do. "You brought them here?" He asked me and I started to slowly shake my head only to nod instead when he kept staring at me. "Mia, I thought I could trust you and you let them onto my property while I was gone?"

"They were worried about me after I didn't show up at the barn. Grayson, this isn't what it looks like." I tried to explain putting a hand on his shoulder but he shook me off his arms crossed against his chest as he waited for an explanation.

"That's why Thunder was standing so still. He was hiding these three troublemakers." Grayson answered and I just shrugged not expecting him to close his eyes rubbing at his forehead for several seconds before he opened his eyes. "After all I did for you you bring them here. That's it, Missy. I want you and your horse off my property and don't you ever come back or I'll have the sheriff on you for trespassing'."

"But Grayson I didn't...let me explain..." I stammered until he stood over me nodding his head towards Thunder who whinnied at him. "Alright I'll go." I finally sighed climbing onto Thunder's saddle before I started to walk past him. I turned my head but he just waved me on turning his back on me and I lowered my head not even looking where I was going or if the PALS had followed me.

We made it a few feet away from his property before Lucky raced ahead of me, Spirit whinnying at me but I ignored her and Pru and Abigail who tried to think of something to say to me. We rode back most of the way in silence until Abigail finally brightened.

"He'll come around. He's just mad because we trespassed onto his property." Abigail offered and I just slumped my shoulders staring straight ahead.

"I mean how long can he stay mad at you?" Lucky agreed and I just sighed to myself wondering if Thunder would mind sharing his stall back at the barn.

As I leaned against his side he nuzzled my head but I just couldn't get Grayson's words out of my head and lowered my head, resting it on my knees. "I really messed up with Grayson, huh?" I asked and he snorted. "We were actually getting along and now he hates me."

"Mia, you don't have to sleep in the barn. I'm sure Aunt Cora wouldn't mind if you slept on the couch tonight." Lucky pointed out and I just sniffed burying my face in Thunder's mane. "You sure you're going to be alright here?"

"Can't get any worse than this." I answered and she sighed lightly patting my shoulder before she headed back to the house. Thunder whinnied and I just sniffed, lifting my head to see him staring at me. "I know, Thunder. I really thought Grayson liked me but I guess my friends were right. He'll never be anything but mean to everyone. Hope you don't mind me sharing a stall with you." I whispered and he just nuzzled my head whinnying softly. "I knew you wouldn't mind." I added, resting my head on his side.

I was up just after the sun rose and as I led Thunder out of his stall I gave him a tiny smile. "Up for a ride?" I asked Thunder who nodded at me and after I adjusted his saddle I climbed onto his back. "Wonder how far we can ride today?"

"Mia, wait for us!" Lucky called out and Thunder turned around in time to see the PALS leading their horses towards me. "If you're stuck on where to ride I have a few ideas."

We ended up riding out to past Skull Rock making sure not to ride near Grayson's ranch and as Thunder followed Spirit I let myself enjoy the sunshine and the cool breeze. Silently grateful to Lucky and her friends I forgot all about being upset especially when we started racing around the forest and Thunder and I proved how much we'd learned since we arrived in the town.

But the day would soon take a turn for the worse as two men watched us riding past. "You sure that's her?" One muttered as they watched us racing around in a circle before we took off again everyone laughing.

"Yeah that's Mr Davis' daughter. If we can grab her her father'll pay a nice ransom to get her back in one piece, Bobby!" The other chuckled waiting until we had ridden past before he nodded at me. Oblivious I urged Thunder forward and he snorted as he tried to outpace Spirit though just as we had started to catch up I heard a whistle and I turned my head in time to see two men on stallions racing out of the bushes straight towards us.

"That's her on the black stallion! I'm sure of it, Colin." The thinner and clean shaven of the two men shouted and I grimaced looking towards my friends who had slowed enough to see me staring at them.

"What do they want?" Lucky asked narrowing her eyes at them until Thunder pawed the ground and I looked at her nodding back towards Skull Rock. "Grayson's ranch?"

"Those men are after me not you, Lucky. You'll be safer there now move!" I shouted turning Thunder around and he reared up as soon as the men ran my way. Their horses jumped away and Thunder raced between them running as fast as he could before the men could recover. "I just hope Grayson doesn't think they're trespassing again." I told Thunder who snorted as he raced along the path followed closely by the two men on horseback.

_Don't know why they're after me. Even since I came to Miradero bad luck seems to follow me._

I tried to ignore those thoughts as I stared ahead hoping that if the men caught up with us the PALS would be far enough away to be safe.

We managed to get as far as the canyon and Thunder slowed looking around as I shielded my eyes. "We have to find somewhere to hide, boy." I suggested and he shook his head picking up speed as he rushed through the trees and I let out a breath my heart beating wildly when I heard shouting behind me and I chanced a look back to see the men still chasing me. Thunder managed to get just ahead of them and once he raced through the trees he found a hiding spot and I held my breath as both men raced past us. Thunder circled back around and as he raced away I let out a breath hoping that we could find out way back to the town.

"I hope Grayson doesn't give Lucky and the girls too much trouble. Even if I'm still mad at him I could really use his and Xerxes' help." I told Thunder who whinnied moving as quickly as he could back to Skull Rock. I didn't hear any voices so I started to think we could make it until a horse rushed into our path and Thunder barely managed to skid to a halt, rushing past the rider who narrowed his eyes with a faint smile on his face.

"We can make it, Thunder." I told my horse as he jumped over a fallen branch making for the rock formation though as soon as I saw it in the distance another horse raced towards us and I had enough time to see a rope in his hands as his horse drew closer to us.

"You're not going anywhere, Missy!" One shouted spinning the rope above his head before he threw the lasso and I yelped as it wrapped around me pining my hands to my sides. Surprised, Thunder slowed as I struggled to free myself in time to see both men and their horses blocking our path.

"End of the line, Missy!" The other called out and I narrowed my eyes as the one with the rope dismounted moving towards Thunder who pawed the ground his eyes on my two pursuers. As soon as one of the men approached Thunder as I gripped his saddle, my eyes widening when one of their horses kicked out at Thunder. Distracted, Thunder didn't see one of the men produce another rope but he whinnied once they threw the lasso around his neck tying the other end of the rope around one of their horses.

Once they dragged him towards a nearby tree they bound his legs, tying him to a tree where he whinnied as they pulled me from his back. "Let go of me!" I shouted as they dragged me away from Thunder who neighed trying to free himself.

"Not until your father pays us for your safe return." Bobby laughed picking me up before he carried me over his shoulder towards one of their horses. Thunder whinnied and pulled at his ropes trying to free himself.

"Think we should take the stallion? Bet someone would pay a pretty penny for him." Colin suggested though as soon as he stepped closer to Thunder my horse tried to headbutt him and he pulled back out of range.

"Nah he'll stomp us flat. Might come back with the boss if he wants the horse." Bobby answered as he dumped me on the front of the saddle before he sat. "Now come on. The boss'll get mad if we don't get back soon." He added and Colin shrugged heading for his own horse.

"Thunder!" I shouted and he whinnied pawing at the ground as he tried to free himself but he just got more tangled up as the two bandits raced away laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

The moment he saw Grayson's ranch Spirit slowed, coming to a halt at the fence turning his head when Lucky jumped down. "It's okay, Spirit. I don't like to ask him for help but we don't have a choice." Lucky explained and he snorted following just behind his rider as Lucky approached the porch.

"Lucky, we could just find the sheriff and your dad." Pru suggested and Lucky paused with her hand inches from the door. "You didn't think of that did you?"

"Of course I did, Pru but those bandits and Mia could be long gone by then. Besides if he doesn't help then we'll go get my dad." Lucky answered, knocking on the door before she stepped back. When no one answered she knocked a little louder as Abigail and Pru dismounted heading towards the porch as Lucky started to get frustrated. As she started to reach over intending to knock a third time the door opened to reveal Grayson who blinked at her as she lowered her fist.

"What do you three want?" Grayson growled at them walking past them as soon as Lucky stepped back. Once he noticed the PALS following at his heels Grayson rolled his eyes turning around once he reached Xerxes. "Well?"

"Mia's in danger, Grayson." Lucky explained and for a brief moment Grayson's eyes widened then he snorted turning his attention to adjusting Xerxes' saddle and she sighed. "These two bandits came after us and when Mia raced past them they chased after her."

"Why would two bandits be after Mia?" Grayson asked before he caught himself and he narrowed his eyes at Lucky, climbing onto the saddle before Xerxes started to walk away.

"Grayson, I'm telling you the truth. Mia's the one who said we should ask you for help." Pru told him and he just shook his head not listening until Spirit darted into Xerxes' path and after looking at the other horse with two wide eyes Xerxes snorted pushing past.

"You're askin' me for help? Why don't you go lookin' for the sheriff? That's his job not mine." Grayson answered leading Xerxes away and Lucky shook her head pulling herself back onto Spirit's back before her horse started to head towards Miradero.

"Lucky, what are we going to do? Grayson doesn't care that those two men are after Mia." Abigail asked and Lucky chewed her lip nodding towards the town.

"We need to find the sheriff and my dad. I'm positive they'll help Mia even if Grayson won't." Lucky answered before the PALS raced back towards the town not realizing that Grayson had heard every word. Once Xerxes left the ranch behind Grayson looked down at the ground searching for any sign of Mia and Thunder or the two bandits Lucky mentioned. Grayson couldn't find any signs of footprints or hoof-prints and he started to question why he'd believed the PALS in the first place until Xerxes' ears pricked up.

"What is it, Xerxes?" Grayson asked his horse who snorted staring straight ahead until Grayson shook his head. "You can hear something can't you? Is it Mia?" Unable to tell him Xerxes led him towards the sound of a horse whinnying and once they reached the clearing Grayson leapt down from his horse as soon as he saw a jet black stallion tangled up.

"Thunder, where's Mia?" He asked as soon as he rushed over and Thunder whinnied trying desperately to untangle himself. "Just stay still alright?" He said, quickly pulling the ropes away from Thunder's legs and once he was free Thunder climbed to his feet whinnying.

When Thunder started to paw the ground beneath his hooves Grayson looked down with a frown finally finding three sets of boot prints along with two more sets of hoof-prints. "One of those are Mia's prints I'm sure of it but those definitely aren't hers. Maybe that girl was telling the truth after all." He muttered and Thunder whinnied as he rushed after Mia until Xerxes raced towards him blocking his path. "You can't just go rushing out to rescue Mia. We need to sneak up on them." Grayson explained, pulling himself onto Xerxes saddle and Thunder lowered his head snorting at them.

Shaking his head Grayson followed the boot and hoof-prints with Thunder walking beside him and Xerxes, his eyes staring ahead though his attention moved to Grayson when he climbed down from his horse. "I can hear voices." He whispered and Thunder tried to push past him until Grayson grabbed his bridle and Thunder lowered his head blowing air through his nose hard enough to knock Grayson's hat to the ground. "Just stay calm, Thunder. I won't them hurt Mia but you need to stay back with Xerxes." He told Thunder who rolled his eyes before he nudged Grayson who nodded.

With a slight smile on his lips Grayson headed towards some bushes ducking behind them when he heard voices, one female and two male. Once he peeked out he saw Colin and Bobby standing near Mia whose arms were tied behind my back.

"So what exactly are you going to do with me?" I growled at them and they just grinned at each other, chuckling softly as I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Haven't you figured it out?" Bobby asked and when I shook my head he just leaned in with a grin. "Once our boss gets here we'll hold you to ransom."

"You have got to be kidding me. How exactly are you going to do that? No one even knows I've been kidnapped." I replied, trying to keep them distracted while I worked on freeing my hands.

"We've already worked that out, Miss Davis." Colin laughed and I raised an eyebrow at him until he smiled at me. "By now your father has the ransom note we sent. All we need to do is watch you don't escape until our boss shows up."

"Uh huh. You haven't heard but my father's pretty tight with money. If he wouldn't help his own daughter with daily expenses why would he pay a ransom?" I countered and Bobby frowned looking towards Colin who just shrugged.

"Of course he'll pay if his darling daughter's in danger." Someone replied as Colin and Bobby struggled to answer and I turned my head to see a woman with red hair and blue eyes walking into view and I frowned when she smiled at me. "So you're Mia Davis?"

"Who's asking?" I snapped, hoping she couldn't see me trying to break free until she stepped forward leaning over me with a faint smirk on her lips. "Like I told your men my father won't pay a cent."

"Oh your father will if he knows what's good for him. I'm sure he has my letter by now and if he doesn't leave the money by tomorrow he won't see his daughter again. At least not in one piece." She laughed and I just rolled my eyes still fiddling with the ropes until she shook her head at me. "You don't know who I am do you?" She asked me and I just shook my head with a faint smile on my lips.

"That's Butch Lepray." Grayson whispered and Thunder snorted as he drew closer until Grayson grabbed his bridle again. "Just calm down. We need to think of a plan." He hissed and Thunder just rolled his eyes at Grayson.

"You're talking to Butch Lepray, Miss Davis. Show some respect." Colin told me and after a long pause I just smiled at them leaving everyone speechless.

"I don't know. I always thought that Butch Lepray was a little more intimidating." I commented and Butch Lepray held up a hand when Bobby growled at me. "Yeah I've heard of you. A supposed outlaw who had got arrested by a thirteen year old girl and her friends." I added with a smirk trying very hard not to laugh as Butch Lepray narrowed her eyes at me.

"Because of that Prescott girl everyone knows my identity but for once that works for me. Your father wouldn't dare let Butch Lepray hurt his daughter if he knows what's good for him....and you." Butch told me with a smile this time and I blinked as she chuckled. "Besides you have no choice but to behave. No one knows you're out here and even if you try to run you won't get far especially without a horse." She added and I sighed, chewing my lower lip as I silently hoped that Lucky and her friends were safe back in town.

"Do you want us to keep watch, boss?" Colin asked and Butch nodded, giving me one last glare before she walked away. After she left on her horse Grayson looked over at me as I fiddled with the rope around my wrists while Bobby and Colin talked among themselves, occasionally glancing at me with a smile. Finally I heard footsteps and I froze as Bobby leaned down as I tried to hide my hands.

"We can see what you're trying to do but it won't work. I tied those knots and no one ever escapes from them." Bobby told me, reaching down before he gave the rope a sharp tug and I frowned as the ropes bit into my wrists. "Now just sit still until Butch gets back."

With a snort I settled myself as comfortably as I could on the long grass, wondering how I was going to escape now that my plan was ruined. Still chuckling Bobby rejoined Colin and Grayson shook his head offering me a small smile as Thunder snorted softly.

"Just give it time, Thunder. We'll rescue Mia." Grayson told the stallion who shook his head looking over at me as I stared at my hands noting that all my attempts at escaping had left my wrists with rope burns. "As soon as those two bandits move away from Mia I'll make my move." He said and Thunder snorted at him, pawing the ground until Grayson rolled his eyes. "Okay what do you have in mind?" He asked not expecting the horse to rear up and hearing all the noise Bobby and Colin looked up in time to see Thunder leap out of the bushes.

"Thunder?" I called out and he whinnied, blocking Bobby and Colin from reaching me as he stomped the ground. Confused but a little relieved as well I stared as both men tried to get close to me only to stumble back as Thunder snorted and reared, snapping his teeth at them.

"That's her horse. Butch Lepray could that horse for a fortune if we can catch it." Bobby said, quickly grabbing a rope from his horse's saddlebag before he turned back to see Colin staring at me. Not giving them a chance to lasso him Thunder shot forward knocking Bobby on his backside before Thunder rushed past him, stomping the ground as Bobby stumbled to his feet. "You stay here and I'll catch that horse." He told Colin who stared as Bobby climbed onto his horse's saddle. As they raced after Thunder, Colin crossed his arms staring at me with his eyes narrowed like this turn of events was all my fault.

"So I'm stuck here guarding you? Perfect." Colin grumbled, turning around and I just shrugged, wondering why Thunder didn't try to rescue me. My answer came seconds later when someone clamped a hand roughly over my mouth and I nearly cried out until I saw a familiar pair of brown eyes staring at me nodding towards Colin who had his back turned away.

I found myself staring at Grayson who carefully removed his hand from my mouth as he quickly released my hands from the ropes, watching with a faint smile as I rubbed my wrists. I blinked as he started to sneak up behind Colin just as the bandit turned around. "Hey you're..." Colin began until Grayson pulled back his fist, striking the bandit in the face and when Colin stumbled back Grayson grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where's Butch Lepray?" Grayson hissed and Colin just blinked at him, now sporting a black eye. "Answer me!" He snapped only to hear a gun click and he stared as Lepray returned holding a gun the muzzle aimed at Grayson's chest.

"Like we're going to tell you that. You and that darn horse of yours. You're lucky that Lepray caught up with me." Bobby growled and I had to stifle a laugh when I saw the amount of dirt and grass smeared across his shirt, jacket and pants. Despite the gun aimed at him Grayson chuckled and Bobby narrowed his eyes when he saw us looking at the mess on his clothes. Lepray rolled her eyes as he looked down the gun aimed at the dirt as he brushed at his clothes and Grayson grinned, quickly moving forward before he lunged for Lepray and the loaded gun.

When Colin tried to help I kicked him hard in the knee and he growled, turning his attention to me as I backed away turning my attention to Lepray and Grayson, each throwing punches at the other as Colin went for the gun. I rushed forward but I wasn't quick enough as Colin recovered the firearm and after giving me a glare he aimed it towards Grayson who was distracted by Bobby who tried to help Lepray. As soon as I saw Colin aiming for Grayson I raced forward putting myself between him and the gun, grabbing for the gun in an effort to pull it away from my friend.

I managed to yank the muzzle away from Grayson only to hear the gunshot that turned everyone's attention back to me in time to see Colin staring at me. When I noticed blood dripping down my left hand I looked down to see blood seeping through my armpit . "Huh....I think I've been shot." I mumbled, covering my armpit with my right hand mildly surprised to see blood dripping through. As I fell to my knees Grayson rushed to my side preventing me from falling face first onto the grass and as he laid me on my back Bobby grabbed the still smoking gun from Colin's hands.

"You idiot. If she dies they'll hang you." Lepray snapped at Colin, nodding towards her horse. "Grab some bandages and fix this mess." She ordered Colin who quickly complied as Grayson ripped away a piece of my torn shirt revealing the wound.

"Bullet went right through your armpit and missed your bone so I won't have to go digging around in there or set the bone. You're lucky you didn't have your arm blown off." Grayson told me as I stared at him and he sighed as I struggled to sit. "Just lie there and be quiet. I promise I won't him touch you." He hissed at me noting the sheen of sweat on my forehead as Colin returned with a roll of bandages and a needle and thread.

Once I realized what the bandit intended on doing to my bleeding wound I shook my head, my shoulders visibly shaking until Grayson narrowed his eyes. "I'll do it and before you argue it's your fault Mia got shot. Unless you want your hostage to bleed out be quiet and let me work." He growled at Colin who narrowed his eyes until Lepray shook her head fixing the bandit with two narrowed blue eyes.

"Just do it, Colin. We need Mia alive to collect that ransom money." Bobby agreed and Colin just snorted, handing over the bandages, needle and thread with a sneer on his lips before he stepped back.

"Just relax, Mia. I won't let you bleed out. Wound's not as bad as it looks anyhow." Grayson whispered, threading the needle. "Just kept still." He added and I winced as the needle moved closer to my armpit. Shaking his head Grayson reached out grasping my right hand and giving it a squeeze a faint smile on his lips when I managed a weak smile in return.

"Do what you have to do, Grayson. Your fault I got shot." I whispered, swallowing as he carefully held my left arm out keeping pinned to the grass and as the needle grew closer I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the needle pierce my skin.

I groaned fighting the urge to pull away from the needle as Grayson worked as quickly as he could, stitching the bullet wound closed though he did find his attention moving to me whenever he heard me whimpering. By the time he finished I had my right hand clamped over my mouth to stifle my cries and he gave me a tiny smile dropping the bloodied needle next to me before he reached for the bandages.

As he worked I noticed that despite how rough he could be Grayson's hands were surprisingly gentle as he wrapped my arm up, paying close attention whenever he saw me flinch or whimper. "Nearly done, Mia." Grayson told me as he wrapped my arm with two rolls of bandages before he helped me sit. "There now stay put and try not to get shot again." Grayson told me as I trembled and when I fixed him with two narrowed eyes, my right hand pressed to my bandaged arm he chuckled softly. "Should have known you were trouble."

A few minutes before the gunshot Thunder raced towards the town snorting before he reared up, nearly colliding with Spirit who neighed at him. "There you are. Where's Mia?" Lucky asked and Thunder snorted nodding back the way he'd run and she nodded as Pru and Abigail joined them on Chica Linda and Boomerang.

"Where did you say you saw the bandits heading?" A male voice asked and Thunder snorted lowering his head until the man on horseback shook his head. "Easy boy. I'm the sheriff of Miradero and we're trying to find your rider." He pointed out and Thunder just neighed turning around before he pawed the ground.

Nodding everyone followed him at a gallop as Thunder rushed back the way he'd come from making sure that he didn't get too far ahead. But as he neared the area where he'd left Mia and Grayson he reared up as a gunshot echoed through the area.

"That was a gunshot." Lucky said as Spirit neighed, the wild stallion chasing after Thunder who galloped ahead leaving their friends behind. They reached the area in time to see Grayson with an arm wrapped around my shoulders and Thunder rushed forward when he saw me holding a hand over my left arm, bandages covering the arm from my shoulder to my elbow. Shocked at seeing Butch Lepray free from prison no one moved until Thunder whinnied eyes narrowed at Lepray who raised her eyebrows at the jet black stallion.

Smelling the smoke from a recently fired gun and seeing the same gun in Lepray's hand Thunder reared up, kicking the gun from Lepray's fingers and as all three bandits rushed to arm themselves they heard a gun click just as they reached for the gun. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." The sheriff warned, his own pistol aimed at Bobby and Colin and they slowly put their hands in the air backing away even as Lepray looked towards her own horse.

"Mia, what happened?" Lucky asked and I slowly opened my eyes in time to see her jump from Spirit's back, both rider and horse walking towards me as I leaned on Grayson for support.

"Tried to shoot....Grayson. Got shot instead." I managed to groan, blinking when the light became too bright. "Dizzy." I added and Grayson tightened his hold on me as I closed my eyes again.

"Don't look too good either, Mia." Grayson agreed and I just groaned, resting my head on his shoulder. "Taking you back to Miradero so Doc Wilkins can look at that bullet wound."

"Not sure I can make it back, Grayson." I mumbled as Grayson started to lead me back to Thunder just as Lepray pulled her own gun from its holster making me wince, realizing that the gun she'd used earlier had probably been Bobby's. The second she aimed into the air I stumbled forward intending on blocking the next bullet's path but Lepray just smirked at me, taking aim and as she fired past my shoulder I stumbled back into Grayson who barely had time to catch me before he fell hard onto the ground.

I woke to find Grayson with one hand holding the reins his other arm wrapped around my waist as I stared down at the spot between Xerxes' ears. I barely gave it any thought the effort too much before my head lolled forward as I passed out.

The next time I opened my eyes I felt a little more alert and once I found myself lying on something soft that wasn't moving I sighed, relieved. "Finally decided to wake up huh?" Someone asked and I turned my head to see Grayson sitting beside my bed. "You've been sleeping half the day away." He commented and I just sighed watching as he pulled his chair closer to my bed after a pause.

"Did I get shot?" I asked, still confused and he chuckled at me raising an eyebrow when he realized I wasn't joking. "Feels like I got shot."

"You really don't remember?" Grayson asked me when I started to nod only to make myself feel woozy and he reached over enjoying how wide my eyes were when he set his hand down on my right arm to prevent me from raising. "Colin tried to shoot me and you got in his way. Pretty reckless thing to do, Mia." He explained and I just snorted looking towards the ceiling. "We're in the Prescott home if you want to know. They offered to let you rest here after Doc Wilkins took a look at my handiwork."

"Thanks for not leaving. I'm....sorry that I tried to sneak Lucky and her friends off your property." I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat as tears threatened when I remembered how angry he'd been at me and as I realized how close I'd come to losing my life to save his I felt tears threaten and Grayson reached over, briefly giving my fingers a light squeeze.

"Hey you did get yourself shot helping me so I can't stay mad at you." Grayson answered as I turned over so I was facing him. Once I noticed he hadn't removed his hand from mine I felt a tiny smile on my lips. "Butch Lepray got away this time in the confusion. Not sure where she is now but the sheriff's keeping a close eye on her two bandit henchmen in case she tries to spring them from prison." He explained and my lower lip quivered as he cracked a faint smile.

"Because of me Butch Lepray escaped. At least she won't get her ransom from my dad but I'm sure I could convince him that he should pay a reward for rescuing me." I replied and Grayson grinned at me, not knowing that we were being watched from just outside the living room. "You deserve one for coming back to save me."

"You should be thanking Thunder for leading me to you." Grayson replied getting a faint laugh for his trouble. "Xerxes too." He added and I sighed, closing my eyes. "You feelin' okay?"

"Just tired and I don't know why if I slept half the day away." I replied and he just nodded, giving my fingers a light squeeze before he rose from his chair though after a slight pause he leaned over and my lips curled into a tired smile when I felt his lips brush my forehead.

"You get some sleep you hear?" Grayson whispered, listening until he heard Mia's breathing slow and he smiled to himself making his way carefully towards the hallway nearly bumping into Lucky and her friends who blinked up at Grayson. After several seconds of silence he snorted at them. "Take care of her until I get back." He muttered, stepping past them before he continued towards the front door slipping away as Lucky looked back at Abigail and Pru, the former giving her a big smile and the latter giving her a shrug.

"That went a lot better than I thought." Jim said as he checked on Mia, his daughter picking up a folded note resting on the coffee table.

"Grayson must have left that." Abigail told her friends and Pru just fixed her with one raised eyebrow pointing to the front of the note where Grayson's name was clearly visible. "I knew that."

"You know we shouldn't read that if it's addressed to Mia, Lucky." Pru pointed out as Lucky stared at the folded note fiddling with it between her fingers before she sighed. "Though I guess a little peek won't hurt. Just to make sure he's not planning something mean."

"Lucky, he came looking for Mia when she was kidnapped and even Doc Wilkins was impressed by Grayson's first-aid skills with her bullet wound." Jim commented, watching with a tiny smile when Lucky finally sighed setting the note back on the table without opening it first.


	12. Chapter 12

My left arm aching happened to be the first thing I noticed when I finally decided to open my eyes. As my eyes adjusted to the low light the second thing I noticed was that from my shoulder to my elbow my arm had been bandaged.

"Mia, you're supposed to be lying down." Pru told me as I raised myself up by my right elbow letting out a breath when the PALS set down their playing cards.

"What happened exactly? I remember Grayson visiting me but that's all." I replied, rubbing at my forehead when I noticed Abigail grinning at me. "I think I've missed something."

"How is it you forgot all about getting shot by Butch Lepray but not Grayson coming by to check on you?" Pru asked and I could feel my cheeks heating up as I fiddled with the blanket lying over me.

"Aww, Pru you're embarrassing her." Abigail scolded and Pru just shrugged as Lucky grinned at me. "Still why don't you remember getting shot?" She added as an afterthought and I shrugged only to immediately wince.

"Doc Wilkins said you're lucky you didn't lose that arm. If that bullet had hit you any closer...." Lucky trailed off when I sighed, resting my bandaged arm in my lap. "Grayson left a note for you too." She added, picking up a piece of folded paper I hadn't even noticed before she handed it to me.

"Ohhh what does it say?" Abigail asked, standing near the couch I was currently occupying and after noting all three girls watching me I rolled my eyes. Shifting over I patted the couch and they sat beside me, looking on in silence as I unfolded the note. After several seconds of watching a small smile creep onto my lips Pru finally sighed.

"Okay enough with the suspense. What did Grayson say?" Pru asked and I blinked at the girls, clearing my throat as I thought carefully about what to tell them.

"Grayson just told me to get better soon." I finally answered and they rolled their eyes at me, whispering among themselves until I rubbed my eyes. "Okay, okay. Grayson wanted to thank me for doing something equal parts brave and stupid for him and he also said that as soon as I'm up and about he wanted to go riding with me."

"That's all? No romance of any kind?" Abigail asked and I just shook my head a faint smile still on my lips as she shook her head, her arms crossed now. "Well that was a waste."

"Yeah he should be a lot more grateful. You took a bullet for him and he thanks you for that?" Pru added and Lucky just shrugged at her friends.

"This is Grayson we're talking about. He'd never come out and say he really likes Mia. Even if she did put herself between him and a loaded gun. Which was incredibly brave." Lucky told me as Pru and Abigail started to come up with better ideas for thanking me.

"Grayson isn't like the men my father introduced me to while I was living in the city, expecting me to choose one to be my future husband." I told them as I pulled my knees against my chest. Resting my chin on my knees I smiled. "He lives the way he wants and doesn't rely on anyone to take care of him. Plus he doesn't rely on his parents to provide for him."

"You really like that about him don't you?" Pru asked and I just sighed not caring if they noticed the goofy smile on my lips. "So stubborn and mean's your type?"

"He's not mean, Pru. At least not to Mia anyway." Abigail insisted and I coughed, finally remembering that we were talking about Grayson. Despite the redness of my cheeks I realized that it was true; I did enjoy spending time with Grayson now that I'd gotten to know him better.

"You're very lucky he didn't take Thunder away." Lucky interrupted and I sighed, closing my eyes and she blinked looking at her friends when I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "He's in the stable with our horses so don't worry. Once you can go outside I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks for understanding how much he means to me." I replied, cracking open an eye to find Pru, Abigail and Lucky grinning at me. "I meant Thunder not Grayson." I added with an eye-roll, pretending to be annoyed until they started laughing and I joined in finding some humor in my first meeting with Butch Lepray.

After playing several games of cards I finally set down my hand, looking towards the front door of the Prescott residence with two wide eyes until Lucky shook her head having noticed me chewing my lower lip. "Dad told me that you can't go outside until you're strong enough to walk." Lucky explained, climbing from one of the chairs, and I sighed as Pru walked over. Now standing beside my makeshift bed she frowned at me.

"Lucky's right, Mia. Mr Prescott told us to make sure you didn't go wandering off." Pru explained and I turned my head one eyebrow raised at them which lasted until she gave me an awkward laugh. "Not my rules."

"I might not be able to ride Thunder right now but I can definitely walk." I pointed out, pushing myself with one arm though as I soon as I planted both feet on the floor I wobbled and Lucky quickly stood, helping me sit which I did with a groan. "Alright so I'm not up to walking just yet." I finally admitted and Abigail started to giggle right until Pru fixed her with a raised eyebrow this time.

"Don't let it upset you, Mia. Think of how brave you were against Butch Lepray. Not many people can say they stood up to her and got away with only a bandaged arm to show for it." Lucky pointed out as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

"Yeah and got shot for their trouble." I added with a weak laugh not seeing the look on Lucky's face right away though I did pick up an awkward silence and I sighed again. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not really, Mia." Lucky replied and when I stared at her she cleared her throat. "Well it happened during my dad's wedding to Kate." As Lucky told me about the wedding and her father's kidnapping I blinked, amazed as she explained how Grayson chose to help after finding out who had kidnapped Mr Prescott. "So that's when I found out about Judge Grayson." She finished and I chewed my lip, both of my hands resting in my lap.

"So Butch Lepray murdered Grayson's dad?" I whispered and Lucky nodded, the PALS watching on silently as I rubbed the edge of the blanket between my fingers. "He never even told me what she did."

"He fought Butch Lepray so I could find my dad and help stop the train. Most of the time he's just a jerk to everyone but he has his moments." Lucky agreed and I barely nodded too busy wondering why he never told me.

"I wished I'd helped him recapture Lepray but she's probably miles away by now. All because I tried to play the hero." I whispered looking the blanket for a few seconds though I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"He probably didn't want you to know because it would upset you. Besides it's not your fault Butch Lepray escaped; she tried to shoot Grayson and you put yourself between him and that lousy outlaw." Pru added and I nodded, wondering silently where Grayson was right now.

"He's probably back at his ranch." Abigail answered and I blinked, staring at her. "What?"

"You just read my mind." I explained after a pause and she blinked, a big smile appearing on her face as she tapped my forehead.

"Does this mean I can read your mind now?" She asked, excited as I shifted trying to make myself comfortable. "Oh I know. You're wondering why your back hurts."

"Abigail, you don't need to be a mind-reader to see that." Pru answered but I smiled happy to have something else to focus on rather than my aching arm. Despite believing I had had enough sleep I started awake to find the house quiet and dark though once I glanced towards the window I noticed the blinds drawn.

In my drowsy state I still noticed that night must have fallen sometime after I'd dozed off so I decided to go back to sleep, resting my head on the pillow someone had slipped behind my head. Pulling my blanket under my chin I closed my eyes with a yawn, not waking until someone opened the blinds and I winced from the bright sunlight.

"Good morning, Miss Davis." Kate said, the smile on her face fading as I struggled to sit barely managing it as she crossed the room. "I'm sorry if I woke you but I forgot for a moment you were sleeping in here."

"That's okay, Kate. I should really be awake by now anyway." I told her, stretching my right arm above my head with the left resting on my lap.

"Jim did say you need your rest. I can't believe Butch Lepray kidnapped you and tried to hold you to ransom." Kate answered and I gave her a one-arm shrug giving the front door a sad smile. "It wouldn't be a good idea to go outside, Mia. You did get injured and you need to heal."

"I know but I'm just so bored. Sitting around doesn't really suit me especially since Uncle Richard gave me Thunder." I replied in a small voice, looking down at my hands when I realized Thunder was outside and I was stuck inside. "I hope Thunder's okay. He's never been far from me since I got him."

"He'll be fine, Mia. Thunder's probably having fun with the other horses right now. How is your arm by the way?" Kate asked as she walked over, sitting beside me on the closest armchair.

"It does ache a little but it could be worse. I just wish Grayson hadn't left me here without at least saying goodbye." I muttered, picking up the note he'd left me. "Still at least he took care of me. That's three times now he's looked after me."

"Mr Grayson must really like you, Mia." Kate agreed and I just nodded, unable to hide a blush when I remembered how gentle his hands were when he bandaged my arm.

"Everyone talks about Grayson like he's the worse person in Miradero but aside from our first meeting he hasn't been all that bad to me. He took care of me when I cut my hand and when I ran away from my parents he went looking for me." I explained getting two wide eyes from Kate until I cleared my throat. "I wasn't supposed to leave Capital city so my father came to Miradero to get me to come home. I refused and he disowned me, telling me he'd only speak to me when I came to my senses."

"That sounds awful, Mia. Have you tried to speak with your father since?" Kate asked and I sighed, trying to find the words but as soon as I thought about how angry my father was at me I felt myself tearing up. "Here you go." She added handing me a handkerchief and I took it with a grateful nod wiping at my eyes.

"Thank you, Kate. I was just so angry and I ran away on Thunder. When Grayson caught up to me on Xerxes I had heatstroke so he took me back to his ranch and took care of me until I wasn't sick anymore. After that I started to see Grayson in a different light, despite everyone telling me he's trouble." I finished, scratching at the bandages covering my arm until I grimaced. "He's been very kind of me so far."

"I can see you really like him." Kate said as I wiped at my eyes more tears threatening to fall the more I wondered why he'd left me. "He's probably working at his ranch right now but I'm sure he'll come and see you as soon as he can."

"I really hope so, Kate. Despite what everyone thinks about him I can see what they don't. That he's kind and gentle when he's with me. If he hadn't looked after me when I got shot I wouldn't even be here." I answered looking up when I heard whispering coming from behind a door and after I frowned at it the whispering stopped. "You can come out now." I called out, rolling my eyes when the PALS entered through what appeared to be the kitchen.

"Mia, just for the record we were not spying on you. Lucky heard you talking about Grayson and that's all." Pru explained as I fixed the girls with a blank stare until Abigail chewed her lip.

"We didn't mean to spy on you but you said Grayson's name and we couldn't help it." Abigail apologized and Pru rolled her eyes.

"Grayson tried to take Thunder from you the first time you met right?" Lucky asked and when I slowly nodded she gave me a smile. "That's what I mean, Mia. He can't be trusted."

"If my father doesn't approve of Grayson then he's perfect in my book." I answered with a faint smile on my lips thinking back to the look on my father's face when he met Grayson. "My father only wants me to marry a man he chooses for me but all of the men he's introduced to me just aren't for me. They're nice but we don't even share any interests."

"That sounds rough." Kate told me and I sighed, absentmindedly scratching at my bandages until I forced myself to stop. "You must have been so lonely."

"I was until Thunder came into my life. After that day I started to spend all my time with Thunder and not getting dressed up just to meet the next man my father tried to set me up with." I said, noting that the PALS were sitting on the other sofas now. "After I ran away from home I thought he'd finally understood that I wanted to live my own life."

"Fathers don't always know what's best for you but he means well. After you risked your life to save Grayson maybe your father will finally understand that you can handle yourself." Kate suggested and I nodded, suddenly hopeful that for once my father would realize just how strong I was and that I didn't need someone to take care of me.

Even after making a promise to Kate and Jim Prescott that I wouldn't try and leave the house until I was strong enough I found myself growing bored. With the PALS attending school and the newly weds on a date in the town I sighed, deciding that now would be a good time to find Thunder.

"Even if I can't go for a ride I can at least get some exercise. Anything's better than being cooped up in this house. I mean it is nice but it's so boring." I muttered as I pushed myself up by one arm and even with a slight wobble in my step I managed to make it across the room. Just as my hand closed around the doorknob there was a knock at the door and I blinked, wondering if the newlyweds were checking up on me.

After a few seconds I frowned, turning the doorknob before I pulled open the door to find Grayson standing there looking just as confused. "What are you doing here?" I asked Grayson once the shock at seeing him standing on the porch wore off and his lips curled into a smirk.

"I should be asking you the same question, Mia. I'm sure that the Prescott's wouldn't like it if you wandered off." Grayson commented as I stared past him. "You know I didn't stitch up that arm just to see you run off again."

"I know that, Grayson but I was getting bored just sitting around." I replied as I made my way very slowly onto the porch. Shaking his head Grayson draped an arm around my shoulders and with a sigh I allowed him to lead me towards the porch rocking chair. Once I was settled I gave the seat a pat and he fixed me with a smirk. "So I was getting a little lonely since the PALS are at school and Mr and Mrs Prescott left on a date." I added in a quieter voice and he nodded taking a seat beside me.

"You honestly missed me that much, Mia?" Grayson asked and I just snorted looking at my hands now resting in my lap so I wouldn't have to look at his face when he chuckled. "How's the arm?" He added and I sighed, trying to lift it only to wince. "Hey take it easy would ya? Can't have you injuring yourself again can we?" Grayson teased staring at me with wide eyes when I sniffed.

"It's not funny, Grayson! I got shot and all you can do is laugh at me." I snapped, turning my head but I wasn't quick enough to hide my tears. Shaking his head at me Grayson chewed his lip until I felt an arm around my shoulder and I coughed, looking up in time to find him giving me a tiny smile.

"You saved my life, Mia. That bullet was meant for me and even after you got shot you tried to stop Butch. I wanted to thank you but there were too many nosy people around." Grayson explained as I wiped at my eyes with my sleeve.

"You mean Lucky and her friends don't you?" I asked and he nodded, staring at me when I leaned in planting a kiss on his cheek. "Well there's no one else around so if you have something to say to me you can say it, Grayson." I pointed out and after a slight pause he leaned in kissing me full on the mouth. Once we broke apart I could feel my cheeks burning and I coughed, trying to string two words together.

"Those weren't words, Grayson." I finally managed and he chuckled, kissing me before I could think of anything else to say to him though this time I draped my arm around his shoulders finally finding the silver lining in being shot by an escaped bandit.


	13. Chapter 13

With my head resting on Grayson's shoulder I sighed and Grayson chuckled, a smirk on his lips when I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's so funny?" I asked, lifting my head when he just laughed.

"You have the silliest grin on your face right now, Mia." Grayson pointed out and I fixed him with a blank stare until he leaned in, kissing me full on the mouth. When we broke apart he took one look at my face and even when he sniggered I didn't even care.

"Whatever you say, Harlan." I replied with a sigh resting my head back on his shoulder and he grinned, resting his head on top of mine after a pause. "You can tease me as much as you want but I know I saved your life." I pointed out as Grayson draped his arm around my shoulders.

I couldn't even remember closing my eyes but I woke as soon as I heard footsteps. As soon as I raised my head I found a blanket draped around my shoulders and I sighed, noting that Grayson wasn't sitting beside me anymore.

"Mia, why are you sitting on the porch?" Lucky asked and I lifted my head wrapping the blanket fully around me. When I lowered my head she offered me a tiny smile. "Grayson came by didn't he?"

"He was here but he must have left when I fell asleep." I replied, pushing myself up with one arm and as I slowly made my way towards the door Lucky quickly stepped forward opening the door for me. "Thanks." I muttered, stepping through the doorway and as I made my way back to the couch Lucky exchanged a shrug with Pru and Abigail who followed her inside the house.

As I made myself comfortable on the couch Lucky walked over watching in silence as I draped the blanket over my legs. "One minute he's so kind to me and the next? He just leaves me on my own." I whispered, fighting back tears as my friends stood beside the couch. "Maybe he's just using me until he finds someone better."

"Mia, no one in their right mind would want Grayson." Pru pointed out and Lucky rolled her eyes at her friend. "Except you, Mia." She corrected and I snorted, covering my face with my blanket.

"Grayson really does like you." Abigail offered and I sighed still hidden under the blanket until Lucky pulled it down enough to uncover my face.

"He just has a funny way of showing it. One minute he's thanking me for saving him and taking a bullet for him and the next....he leaves." I answered, fiddling with the blanket. "I don't get what he wants."

"Mia, he probably had to work. Besides he left this note but you must have missed it." Lucky pointed out, handing me a piece of paper folded over. I stared at the paper until I finally plucked up enough courage to unfold it and my friends leaned in.

Noting how closely they were watching me I rolled my eyes, looking at the note before I looked up. "Grayson said he'd come past tonight to see me. Surprised if he does show up." I explained, folding the note back up before I slipped it under my pillow.

"He'll show up, Mia." Lucky answered and I nodded not totally convinced as I waited patiently for night to come. When I heard footsteps I looked towards the door a smile on my face though as soon as Jim and Kate Prescott entered the house I frowned, taking the note I'd pulled out from under the pillow before I crumbled it up.

"I should have know he wouldn't be here. Why lie to me after everything I did?" I muttered, dumping the note on the table as Jim closed the door looking at Lucky with a raised eyebrow.

"Grayson told Mia he was going to come past and see her. But he never showed up." Lucky explained and Kate looked over to see me lying back staring up at the ceiling with my arms crossed against my chest.

"Typical Grayson." Pru agreed but Abigail looked thoughtful and Pru blinked as she broke int a smile. "What are you planning?"

"If Grayson won't come here we should bring Mia to him." Abigail suggested and everyone stared at her until she sighed. "What?"

"That's a good idea, Abigail. Maybe tomorrow we can head out to Grayson's ranch." Lucky suggested and Kate sighed, shaking her head at the trio.

"Mia needs her rest, Lucky. Otherwise her injury won't heal." Kate replied and the PALS all nodded though when she left the room heading for the kitchen with Jim in tow I saw Lucky with a faint smile on her lips.

Even though I wasn't happy about Grayson leaving me when I fell asleep I brightened at the thought of his face once he saw me riding onto his ranch with the PALS and our horses. Though the very next morning after breakfast I was beginning to think we wouldn't be able to sneak out especially with Kate and Jim still in the house.

"I don't think this is going to work." I pointed out, the blanket folded beside me and Lucky just grinned still very convinced we'd be able to leave without anyone knowing. It wasn't until Kate and Jim headed for the kitchen with the dishes from this morning's breakfast in their hands that I saw Jim giving me a wink and I blinked, confused.

"I asked Dad and after some convincing he said that Grayson probably got distracted by work. Besides he said if we're careful and you take your time we should head to Grayson's ranch." Lucky explained, helping me from the couch and with a one-armed shrug and a faint grin I followed the PALS towards the front door.

The moment I stepped into the warm sunshine outside I heard a familiar whinny and I grinned as Thunder raced over to me only stopping inches from the porch.

"Yeah I missed you too, boy." I laughed as he pushed at my chest and I rested my head on his forehead. "Want to go for a ride?" I asked him and he nodded, snorting though when I started to head down the steps I stumbled and he leaned in close enough to catch me.

"Whoa there. Still a little wobbly huh?" Lucky commented as I draped my arm around Thunder's neck and I let out a breath. "Maybe we should wait."

"I'm already here, Lucky and besides I want to see Grayson as much as I know he wants to see me. Besides I'll be fine once I'm on Thunder's back." I insisted as we made our way to the barn to grab our riding gear.

Putting on Thunder's bridle and saddle was the easy part though getting onto Thunder's saddle proved a little more difficult. In the end Thunder knelt and with a little more effort I climbed onto the saddle using my one good arm to hold onto his reins and Thunder snorted carefully making his way outside the barn. Once outside he looked at me and I sighed, patting his snout as the PALS followed us and as we headed for Grayson's ranch I let out a breath surprised I could feel that worn out from just climbing onto my horse's saddle.

"Guess I'm still not fully recovered." I pointed out and Pru fixed me with a raised eyebrow as Thunder walked beside Chica Linda. "I know I rushed things but I just wanted to see Harlan." I answered in a small voice, cringing at how needy I sounded but no one commented. We took much longer to reach Grayson's ranch because Thunder had to pick his way carefully around every tree branch and rock in our path while the PALS' horses just leapt over them.

"Sorry it's taking so long to get there." I apologized, wincing at the ache in my arm as Thunder slowed once he felt me tremble. "Still a little sore."

"Maybe we should go back, Mia." Lucky suggested and I sighed, peering off into the distance to see if I could spot Grayson's ranch in the distance. Once I realized we had barely passed Skull Rock I lowered my head chewing my lip when Spirit slowed enough to walk beside Thunder.

"I'm not feeling the best right now, Lucky. Guess it was too soon to go for a ride." I agreed, Thunder turning around after I lightly tapped his flank. We made our way back and I lowered my head my eyes filling with tears from the pain radiating from the area around my gunshot wound. Once we arrived back at the barn I slid off Thunder's back only preventing myself from hitting the ground by grasping Thunder's saddle and as I led him back into the stable my friends looked at each other.

"I just know that the PALS think I'm dumb for wanting to talk to Grayson." I muttered, having removed Thunder's saddle and after I set it down I eased myself onto the floor in his stall. Thunder just snorted standing at my side. "I took a bullet for that man and he just leaves me behind again." I whispered, my voice cracking and Thunder stepped forward. Pulling myself up I buried my face in his neck my tears falling onto his neck as I sniffed.

After my tears finally dried I lifted my head and Thunder nuzzled my face, staring at me until I finally let out a breath cracking a sad smile at him. "I'm going to be fine, Thunder. From now on I'm not going to let anyone upset me. Besides I should be focusing all of my energy on letting my arm heal. Then we can go riding as much as we want." I promised Thunder who whinnied, nudging me and I managed a faint laugh.

"You okay in there, Mia?" Lucky asked, poking her head into the barn and I just nodded hoping that the PALS couldn't see my red eyes. If they did they didn't mention it and I felt a little better as they joined me in the stable. We spent time just talking about riding and the racing academy before I finally let out a yawn not realizing just how tired even the short ride had made me.

"You really should be sleeping." Pru said, helping me up when I wobbled and I nodded breathing a little heavier than usual as we walked the short distance to Lucky's house.

"Just walking's tiring me out." I agreed, my legs trembling and Thunder stepped close enough that I could reach out and grasp his mane. Together we made it to the front porch even with me panting like I'd run the entire length of Miradero before I stumbled on the first step, only stopping myself when Thunder pushed his head in my path.

Leaning on him I felt myself shaking at my close fall and Lucky nodded at Pru and Abigail who helped me climb the steps. Easing myself onto the rocking chair I let out a sigh, closing my eyes for a few seconds. At least that's what I thought until I cracked open my eyes to find a pair of brown eyes staring at my face. Once I lifted my head I figured out who they belonged to and I groaned, shifting over enough to allow Harlan Grayson to take a seat beside me.

Noting the way I was staring at him silently Harlan's lips curled into a grin. "Before you get mad at me I was busy yesterday and when I finished working it was too late to come visit ya." Grayson explained and I tilted my head to one side still silent as I chewed my lower lip. "I doubt the Prescott's would like it if I knocked on their door near midnight, Mia." He added and I just sighed, shifting close enough to rest my head on his shoulder.

"I was starting to think you didn't like me, Harlan." I replied and he just chuckled, draping his arm around my shoulder. "I tried to come and visit you too but I barely made it past Skull Rock. Can't even ride Thunder right now." I explained and he blinked, grimacing when I sniffed.

"Mia, you need to let your arm heal, you got shot remember?" Grayson pointed out and I coughed, swallowing my tears as he gave me a one-armed hug. "Now what have those girls been sayin' about me?"

"Nothing bad, Harlan." I answered, content to rest my head against his but he just raised an eyebrow at me and I lifted my head with a sigh. "You're not going to leave it alone are you?" I asked him getting an immediate nod and a grin and I rolled my eyes. "Fine. They said that I should come and visit you but I tried that today and I barely reached Skull Rock before my arm started to hurt."

"You came by?" Grayson asked, blinking when I rubbed at my eyes and once he saw how red they were he let out a breath. Reaching over he wrapped his fingers around mine, lightly patting my hand with the other. "Mia, I don't want you getting hurt again. You know I wouldn't forget ya."

"Like today? I found the note you left but you never showed up." I pointed out, still hurting from his failure to show up at the Prescott's and my own failed attempt at reaching his ranch.

"Mia, it was pitch black outside by the time I finished working for the day and I doubt Jim Prescott would be happy about me showing up that late." Grayson answered, holding both of my hands and after I stared directly at his eyes he fixed me with an embarrassed smile. "You know I can't keep myself away from you." He added leaning in close and I felt my face heat up when his lips brushed my forehead.

"I know how hard you work all by yourself with only Xerxes for company so I won't get angry. But you have to promise me that when my arm's all healed up you and me are going for a ride." I answered once I could tear myself away from his brown eyes and he nodded, noting with a smirk that my face was a bright shade of red.

"It's a promise, Mia." Grayson answered with a faint chuckle.


End file.
